Life Within The Ice
by Linwe Celebrindal
Summary: All Satine wanted was a nice relaxing vacation to a tropical island. It seemed others thought different. Now she finds herself paired against fear, evil and love? What's a girl to do? Legolas/OC
1. A Rainstorm of Uncertainty

_**Life Within The Ice**_

Well this is Chapter 1 of my new story. Enjoy! All character belong to their respected parties. No Copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 1: A Rainstorm of Uncertainty

The predicted storm had finally hit the city of Beijing. A young woman sat near the boarding dock, waiting patiently for the announcement of a delay or cancellation of her flight that was supposed to take her on her much earned vacation to the tropics. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes never left the heavy pouring of rain that was taking pouring on the large windows. She ran a gloved hand through her loose hair tying to keep her composure. The fellow passengers were all restless; they knew that it was a bad omen that no word had been said on the intercom yet.

Satine cringed when the sound of thunder resonated outside and then flinched when a bolt of lighting followed right after.

Finally a woman's voice came trough the intercom. "To all our passengers due to weather conditions that prohibit us from taking flight all flights have been cancelled or delayed. We are sorry for this inconvenience, have a good day." Satine stood from her seat and proceeded t head towards the information desk to find out more about this situation.

An hour later after recovering her luggage and being told that her flight had been cancelled Satine frustrated by all the unluckiness that had happened to her in only a few hours sat down at one of the airports cafes. She sipped her Cappuccino as she tried to come up with a plan of what she could do. Sadly nothing was coming to her, except calling the hotel and the airlines. She glared at the foam that lay in the white porcelain cup. A jolt spread through her spine. Shocked Satine lifted her head and quickly looked around trying to see what could have caused such an ill feeling. Without warning the ground began to tremble dangerously.

Standing quickly she grabbed her luggage. The trembling was becoming harder, loosing her balance she reached for the table but felt nothing there. Everything went black.

Elladan watched his beautiful sister walk into the woods. He worried for her, she was so quiet ever since Ellesar had left. He knew of her love for the mortal but it seemed that their love would not be the easiest. Finally when he could no longer see his sister he returned to find his brother hopefully he would be in better spirits.

Arwen walked slowly through the woods trying to not let the recent departure of Aragorn weigh upon her mind. She glanced around; the woods had only just recently come to their former splendor from that of last years and all the years before. She loved spring; it was the time awakening after winter's slumber and a time of love.

Arwen stopped at the edge of a small pond, gazing into the crystal water she found herself watching the life that went on beneath the surface. Fish and other creatures frolicked around with a care.

Turning her eyes to the right she gasped. Eyes wide and uncertain she approached cautiously the figure that lay sprawled on the water's edge. Arwen knelt beside the figure. Gently she removed the hair from its face. A gasp escaped her as she found herself staring at a lovely woman's face. Arwen found herself searching for the woman's ears trying to solve this woman's identity. She was no elf but judging by her strange clothing she wasn't from anywhere near here.

Arwen found herself in a predicament about how to bring this woman to the safety of Rivendell when she had not steed to assist her. Looking around Arwen noticed that strange looking trunks were near the woman. Coming to the conclusion t that this woman had been traveling but could not understand how she could be doing so alone, didn't she know how dangerous it was for a woman travel by herself with no protection? The sound a twig breaking made the Evanstar twirl around. She sighed in relief when her brother's and their patrol were just standing their. She motioned for them to come near; she knew that this woman needed to be brought to the safety of the city.

Elladan rushed to is sister's side. "What is the meaning of this? Who is this?"

"Brother now is not the time for questions we need to get her to our father." Arwen glared at her brother, daring him to contradict her. With a shrug he began giving orders to have the woman and her possessions to be brought to the city. Elrohir lifted the woman into his arms all the while not removing his eyes from the woman's face. She was gorgeous the only females that he could think that would surpass her beauty would be the fairest of the Elves, Lady Galadriel and his sister Arwen.

Elladan watched his brother's eyes that seemed unable to remove themselves from the woman's face. He moved nearer to his brother. "What is on your mind brother?"

Jolted from his thoughts, "I'm in awe of her beauty. She seemed only shadowed by our sister and that of the fair Lady Galadriel. But she is human…. What is she? Who is she?"

"Maybe our father can find some answers to these questions." Elladan was taken aback by his brother's words. He glanced at the woman that seemed to have touched his brother. He agreed with him on her beauty but he was more cautious. They had no clue who she was and where she was from. Neither could they be sure if she is friend or foe.

In a few minutes the party entered the city of Rivendell. At the gate none other than Lord Elrond was standing waiting for them. His voice was firm when he spoke, "Bring her and her belongings to an empty chamber in the East wing. Hurry!" Elrohir hastened his space bringing the enigma that lay quiet in his arms to the chamber specified. Placing her gently onto the already turned down bed he watched in silence as his father began to look her over, joined shortly after by his other two siblings.

Casting a glance at his children that were hovering near the door, the trunks near them he was surprised by their curiosity especially from his sons. "I will need to tend to her now, you may leave. I will come to tell you my diagnosis as soon as I have finished here." His children seemed unsure of following his demand but finally decided that it would be better to follow their father's request. As the last of his children left the room Lord Elrond returned his attention to his patient.

Touching her forehead he found her skin to be cool to the touch. She was not ill and could not see any injury upon her. She seemed to be in a deep slumber.

He found himself staring into the face of the woman whom had captured the interest of his children without even being conscious of doing so. A familiar voice resounded within his mind, _"She is indeed just slumbering. I am speaking to her at the moment she will be awakening later on. Once I am able to explain the situation to her."_

Undisturbed by the voice of Lady Galadriel, "Are you the power that brought this young woman to my doorstep?"

"_Yes, I am the one but she was supposed to have come to my doorstep. But the Valar have intervened with my plans. She needs training as her powers now that she has found herself here, her powers will be awakening in a accelerated rate. It will now be up to you to train her to the best of your abilities."_

"What is she? What powers do you speak of?" Lord Elrond was not pleased that he did not know what kind of creature he was going to be harboring.

"_Look at her, tell me what you think she is. Look beyond the cover there is much beneath her skin."_ Lady Galadriel sounded slightly frustrated at the foolish question from her son in law.

Choosing to ignore the frustrated tone he placed his full attention on the woman. On the surface he could see a young woman that held a rare beauty that few possessed especially amongst the world of Men. But he began to see her more clearly. A light began to slightly shine from inside this woman. A power seemed to lie quietly beneath the surface, a power older than this world. Lord Elrond tried to understand the extent of her powers. Placing his hand upon her brow he closed his eyes in concentration. He found himself immersed in something warm but cool, healing in its texture. Water? The blood of the world? But then a chill tore through him which left him frigid. Removing his hand from her brow, it began to make sense to him. But could it be true?

"_Do you understand now? Do you see why I wished to watch over her? She is a gift. She has a power that has not been seen since the Elder Days. The last of this branch of Maiar has been extinct for nearly three Ages. An Elemental, she is not from here. Her power is unique for she I the first that will be able to speak to both Water and Wind. She will be able to mix them creating another element."_

Lord Elrond tried notto ignore the smugness of Lady Galadriel's voice. He was speechless, this was beyond his expectations. He now had under his care a woman who's power could easily destroy them all.

"_I am leaving her in your hands now. You are to help her and teach her well with a gentle hand. Care for her well. She is important to the future of Middle Earth. Till next time."_

With those final words the soft voice of the Lady was gone from his mind. He was now left with the young woman who had begun to stir.


	2. Unexpected Destination

Chapter 2: Unexpected Destination

Satine's eyes fluttered open. Lifting herself gently to a reclined position. She took in her surroundings but instead of finding the café or an airport she found herself at the bottom of what seemed to be a body water in an ice bubble. Standing quickly she placed her now ungloved hand against the surface of the ice. It was cold and yet she found herself comforted by the texture of the smooth ice. Looking down at herself she found herself dressed in a cream silk night gown that pooled at her feet. The dress was held up by thin straps of fabric that left her shoulders bare. For some reason that she could not phantom yet she felt no chill.

A bright light appeared before her, blinded she covered her eyes with her arm. A woman's voice resonated within the bubble. Dropping her arm quickly Satine was surprised to find herself staring at an elegant woman. She was tall, slender and had a beauty that took her breath away. Hair the colour of spun gold and eyes so blue like jeweled corn flowers. Her composure was regal and very confident. Satine found herself intrigued by this woman that radiated a warm glow.

"You do not fear me young one?" The lady's eyebrow raised itself in slight shock.

A smirk came to Satine's lips, "No I find myself unafraid of you. But if you have the answers as to why am I now beneath water and in a bubble of ice? They would be appreciated and by all means please tell me who you are?"

Both women stared at each other. The lady spoke first, "My name is Lady Galadriel. We are now within your mind." Satine's looked at her surroundings once more. She was surprised that she was in her mind. Was this a dream? Yet she knew that she wasn't. As the silence seemed to prolong more than the Lady Galadriel seemed to like she once more broke the silence. "What might be your name?"

Her eyes were once again drawn to Lady Galadriel's gaze and with a court answer of "Satine". She returned to attention to the ice that surrounded them. Unused to such dismissal she found herself intrigued by this young woman. She could see that it would up to her to speak and Satine would listen.

"It is nice to finally make your acquaintance Lady Satine. When you finally are able to escape this ice bubble you will awaken within the city of Rivendell where you will be watched over by Lord Elrond. He will assist you with your awakening."

Satine all the while keeping her eyes away from the Lady that stood beside her, spoke "Rivendell? I know no place by that name. And who is this Lord Elrond that you say will be guarding me? How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Do you feel that I am untrustworthy? Tell me Lady Satine how do you feel near me? Do you feel that I am a danger?" Lady Galadriel watched Satine closely as she pondered the question asked to her. Satine turned her eyes once more to those of Lady Galadriel. She found herself taking in again the lady's appearance but also the aura that was emanating from her. Nothing seemed to be telling her that she was in danger. For the first time in her life she found herself pleased with her ability to take everything in stride. She always had the uncanny ability to stay clam in the most stressful of situations.

Finally coming to a conclusion, "No I find that I can trust you. Nothing within your aura says otherwise. But this Rivendell…? Why am I here? I was in Beijing taking a trip to an island for rest and relaxation. How did I come to be here? Where is here?"

Pleased that she was making some head way with this young woman she began to answer the questions told asked of her. "I will try to explain this as to not leave you too confused. You were only a few moments ago in your world but now you are in Middle Earth in the city of Rivendell. You were brought here for the purpose of assisting with the destruction of an evil that we have been to this day unable to destroy. You might not have been a warrior in your world but in this one you will need to become one, if you do not you will find yourself in danger. In this world you will shed your mortal or human status and become one of the Maiar. I do believe you would call yourself an Elemental?"

Satine listened quietly to what the Lady was saying and continued to be silent after she finished. Trying to absorb all that was told to her, all the while trying to not break down from what had been unspoken. She would never go back to her world, this place Middle Earth? Would now be her home? A warrior her? She was not one for physical confrontations she preferred more diplomatic ways. An Elemental she found herself pausing at that part. What she knew of Elementals was that they controlled an element and that was all. Images of her friends flashed within her mind and all those that she chose to call family. She had left them all behind two years ago to start fresh on the other side of the world and now she had left them to be in an otherworld.

She felt little pain with the loss of her friends only that she knew that grieving over them would be fruitless. She could never return to where she was from that was for certain now. She knew that she had only two choices; except the cards hand to her and play or to not play at all. She was no coward and in such which a small smile to the Lady she to turned her attention to the ice bubble. Placing her hand once more against the cold surface she felt the ice began to seep into her, becoming one with her. Then all went black.

She opened her eyes to find that she was being blinded by sunlight. Looking down at herself she saw that she was still wearing the clothing that she had put on this morning. After seeing all was in place she turned her attention to her surroundings. She was in a lovely bedroom that resembled the woods. The wood work was delicate and masterly made. Satine found herself standing to go touch the walls to see if it felt as smooth as it looked.

The sound of a throat being cleared brought her out of her musings. Whipping around she found herself looking into the face of one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. His skin was pale, his eyes the colour of a raging storm and his hair was the colour of espresso. She cocked an eyebrow at him. Was this the Lord Elrond that Lady Galadriel mentioned? Looking him over once more she found herself taking a double take. This man's ears were pointed?

"What are you?"

Lord Elrond was surprised by the question. Recovering quickly, "I am Lord Elrond and I am one of Eldar, an elf. Who are you?"

Satine looked at him for a few moments longer, letting the information sink in. So she was going to be taken care of by an elf? Wasn't that simply lovely…?

The elf known as Lord Elrond began to speak once more, "I have been chosen as your guardian as well as your teacher. During your stay here you may have access to this room for your personal needs. We also brought your trunks with us; they are at the door as you can see." Lord Elrond pointed to her luggage that was propped up near the door.

"I will leave you to your thoughts; I will send someone to escort you down to supper. Till later then." With that said he proceeded out the door. Finally alone Satine sat down upon the bed. She held her head in her hands forcing herself not to cry. Nothing ever came from crying she reminded herself. Seeing as she was no longer in the airport and that she was now under the care of an…elf. She knew that she needed to make the best of where she was now; this was all she could do. Maybe if she did learn to become an Elemental she could find a way to go back? For some reason she did not feel comforted by that idea…


	3. Meeting the Family

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

A gentle jarring woke Satine from a short nap. Blinking the fog from her eyes she found herself looking into lovely blue eyes. Raven tresses that fell below the woman's trim and slender waist were on top of the most beautiful face she had ever seen. She had a slight resemblance to the Lord Elrond that she had met a few hours before. Where they related? She stood in one graceful movement. Even with her 3" heels she found that she was the same height as the woman.

The unknown woman gave her a charming smile. "My father sent me to help you get ready for dinner. My name is Arwen."

"My name is Satine."

With a waive of her hand she pointed to Satine's luggage. "Do you have a change of attire?" Arwen eyed her jeans and red wool poncho. Considering that Arwen was wearing a lovely burgundy gown, Satine came to the conclusion that she was expected to wear a dress? She did not wear gowns that was for certain, a little too medieval for her taste. Satine went to her luggage already she knew what she would wear. Arwen had made herself comfortable on the bed watching her as she unzipped one of her luggage. Carefully removing a rolled up black drees as well as blood red stiletto pumps she began to change. Ignoring the presence of the elf behind her as she showed no inclination to leave her to her privacy she continued to change.

After a few gymnastic moves to have gotten the zipper on her dress all the way up she slipped on her heels. She looking herself in the full length mirror she gently tussled her hair a little. Having already taken out her make up kit she quickly reapplied mascara and some red lipstick, coming to the conclusion that it was the best that it was going to be she turned to the woman that still sat quietly on the bed.

Arwen had watched the woman groom with a mixture of awe and horror. The contraptions that bound her breasts were lovely but could they be comfortable? The shoes they were so high! How was she able to move around with such grace? The gown she chose to wear left nothing to the imagination, it clung to her form showing each curve. Her arms were completely exposed and she could easily see the t p of her breasts and most of her legs! She could not mean to wear such at te supper?

Satine rasied a sculpted brow at the look that Arwen was bestowing to her, she seemed in shock.

"Are we going to the supper now or later?" Her question seemed to have removed Arwen from her musings. She nodded slowly and rose from her seated position. Satine was led down a few long hallways then down some flights of stairs until finally they reached their destination which was a lovely formal dining room that resembled a woodland clearing. Lord Elrond was sitting at the head of the long table while twin men, elves sat on his right. Both of them were quite handsome, they held a strong resemblance to their father.

The brothers stared in awe at the vision before them. Never before in all their years have they ever seen a woman that held such confidence or that was equal in beauty with that of their sister. Elladan could barely believe that she was human, how could she be? The women took their seats on Lord Elrond's left. Satine was across from Elrohir. Supper was a quiet affair; all ate what was placed upon their plate in comfortable silence. Satine enjoyed the meal for it was light and flavorful.

As the plates had been cleared away and wine had been served the silence had then become strained. The unspoken questions hung heavily in the air. The young elves watched their father waiting for an explanation. Lord Elrond looked at his children as he addressed their unspoken questions, "Lady Satine will from now on be staying here with us. I will be training her in the history of Middle Earth and I shall appoint others to help her with weapon training. Lady Galadriel spoke to me about how we will also need to help her with her powers which will be awakening. I will need all of your assistance with these tasks, is that understood?"

Lord Elrond's children nodded.

When all of the questions had been answered and all were satisfied with the answers, Satine left the dining room to find a peaceful place to think and be alone. Finally after many minutes of fruitless searching she found herself in a lovely garden. Sitting down on the nearest benches she stared unseeingly at a bush of yellow roses. Since waking from her episode with the Lady Galadriel she had not have the needed time to absorb the implications that derived from permanently living in this Middle Earth. As her eyes scanned her surrounding she saw no modern conveniences'. The idea of living in a world with no running water, no department stores and no technology to make her life easier…

Satine looked at her manicured nails trying not to think shallow thoughts and yet she couldn't seem to help herself. She knew that everything was going to change drastically. No more Lattes at cafes, no more hair salons, no more easy life. This was the life of truly fighting for what you have. Satine glared at the rose bush trying to see if it held the answers to her current predicament. She did not know if she was going to be able to live peacefully here. She had just recently been living in a world that was a complete 180 from this one.

The rustle of the bushes near her woke her from her thoughts. Turning sharply she found herself gazing into Arwen's beautiful face once more. The elleth seemed to hesitate for a moment before joining her on the bench. In a gesture of compassion Arwen placed her hand upon Satine's folded hands. Arwen's voice with filled with sympathy as she spoke, "I know you do not know me but I would desire no less than for us to become good friends. If I can be of help in anyway please do not hesitate to ask."

Smiling slightly Satine returned her gaze to the bushes. She was touched at the offered friendship that Arwen had offered her. They lapsed into silence. The moon shed its glow upon the quiet figures that had just begun a friendship that would only grow with time. Even though they were opposite in every way in their hearts a bond had formed that would only break with death.

From the balcony of his bedroom Lord Elrond watch in silent vigil over the two women in his life. His lovely daughter whose charm touched all and his charge a young woman whose demeanor screamed independence and sexuality, could they really connect? Never in all his years had he met a woman that could hold a light to the sensuality that Satine exudes. He was worried at how she would fit into this world. Would Satine ever find her place? He would have to wait and see.


	4. Growing Into Yourself

Chapter 4: Growing Into Yourself

Five years came and went with little to many changes in Satine's character. As promised by Lord Elrond she found herself studying much of Middle Earth: history, geography and races. Thanks to Elrohir and Elladan she had nearly mastered the bow, daggers and the sword. Shortly after arriving in Rivendell her powers had awakened swiftly, this had placed great pressure on all for the mastering of said powers which she proceeded to do in such a hastened fashion that had Lord Elrond feeling nothing but pride for his charge.

Arwen and Satine had become friends very quickly. Arwen had been quite intrigued by her new sister's ability to walk into a room and have all eyes turned to her. Never had Rivendell's princess found herself against another whom had the ability to charm all those that crossed their path. But she had come to the quick realization that Satine was of complete different ilk then herself. Where she held a feminine grace Satine had a woman's sensuality. Where she was calm as the river Satine was like an ocean, unpredictable in her emotions. Both ladies found themselves in a relationship that merged beautifully like yin and yang. Their differences helped them connect to one another and accept one another.

Elladan and Elrohir had begun to take Satine on patrols around Rivendell's borders where she proved herself to be indispensable when it came to tight spots. Her powers, her cool head and her logical mind had saved many of the elves whom all felt that she was more than perfect as Captain.

Only four years since her arrival she was already Captain of her own patrol a feet that no other could claim.

On the anniversary of her arrival in Minddle Earth Satine found herself 20 leagues from Rivendell with her patrol. They had already spent nearly a week patrolling the surrounding woods to make sure that no evil would be able to breach the borders of their land. Satine sat with her patrol whom were all in high spirits for nothing had disturbed the peace during their mission and by late tomorrow they would be back home. She was surrounded by laughter and song. With a small smile towards the festivities, she returned to the thoughts that had been plaguing her for a fortnight. Within her mind she could sense an evil beginning to grow. It was beginning to unnerve her quite severely.

Satine wondered if Lady Galadriel knew more on this matter, maybe the Lady of Light was also sensing this evil being that seemed to choke the light around her. Standing quickly she nodded to her patrol and disappeared within the woods. She needed to have a discussion with Lady Galadriel with post haste. Making sure she was out of earshot of her patrol she summoned a globe of ice that was filled with crystal water. Concentrating on Lothlorien she was quickly joined by the breathtaking face of the Lady of Light. Smiling at her guest, she began her questioning. "Good Evening, Grandmother."

"_Good Evening Satine, you are troubled__。__What is on your mind?"_

"I have been sensing something very strange; an evil has been growing in my mind. It has become so powerful that it is choking the light. Do you know of what I speak?" Satine watched her correspondent closely.

"_I know of what you speak, young one. Mordor has become restless as of late. During your resent studies have you come across the legend of The Ring?"_

"Yes….Does this evil have to do with The Ring? I thought it had been lost, it has been found?"

"_Yes Satine, it has been found. I need you to promise me that when the time comes you will step up and assist with the destruction of The One Ring. Do I have you_r _word? Do you understand what I am asking of you?"_

"Yes I do understand and I will my best to see to that The One Ring is destroyed from this world. I swear this to you."

Lady Galadriel watched her adopted grand daughter through her mirror. Judging from her attire she was now on patrol. She felt immense pride towards this young woman that had surpassed all the obstacles before her with flying colours. Her inner strength had brought her so far but she worried if this mission would be the final straw. A twinge of worry filled her heart at the idea of Satine getting hurt but she knew that she was needed for this. As the last of her kind she was of extreme value to Middle Earth.

Satine knew that what Lady Galadriel was asking of her was extremely dangerous. In her heart she knew that she might not survive and yet she felt no fear. She trusted herself to fight to the best of her ability so she might come out alive in the end. She knew that she had something to fight for. For the first time in her life she had found love and was loved. She planned on never losing the gifts that she found in this world. She would protect them and return to them so they could continue making such good memories.

"When? When do you believe I will be called to fulfill my promise?"

"_Soon, my dear soon."_

That evening as expected Satine and her patrol arrived in Rivendell. She quickly expressed her appreciation to her patrol and headed to see Lord Elrond. Entering his study without warning she found her _Ada_ looking through some documents. She sat on the windowsill waiting for him to give her his attention. When he finally put down the parchments he turned his cool grey eyes to her, she felt slightly unsure if she should have bother him with this.

"I spoke with Lady Galadriel about the darkness that had begun to cloud my mind. She told me that I need to assist those whom will try to destroy The One Ring. She warned me that it will be dangerous I thought you should hear it from me."

Lord Elrond was silent as he absorbed the information given. He felt as if the blood in his veins had turned to ice. Satine join in the destruction of Sauron's trinket. As one of the three Elvin lords he understood the need of The Elemental in this mission but as a father he felt a cold fear at the chance of losing her. She had only just joined his family and he could already be losing her. He nodded letting Satine know that he understood but his mind continue to spiral into thoughts he did not desire to have. The evil that Isildur had refused to destroy could now bring about the destruction of his new daughter as well of…His hands clenched into fist, his anger had become almost too much. He knew that Aragorn would join on this mission; he could feel it and with such Arwen would be touched. Could he accept the chance of losing both his daughters? Did he have any choice? Never before in three thousand years had he ever felt such hatred towards Isildur as he did now.

Satine understood that she should leave her _Ada_ with his thoughts. She knew that The One Ring was personal to him not that she knew all the details but she had an idea. She needed to clear her head. She needed to come up with a plan. It was time for a nice bath.


	5. Healing the Innocent

Chapter 5: Healing the Innocent

Satine watched Arwen ride out the gate and knew immediately that something was wrong. Never had she seen her sister act so reckless as to leave the city without a proper escort. She knew that Arwen was an excellent fighter but that did not mean that she should leave without escort, without her. A muscular arm wrapped itself around shoulders as a voice spoke into her ear, "Don't worry _telella _our dear sister will be fine."

Satine rolled her eyes at the term but continued to watch the empty gateway. "I know _toron, _I just never saw Arwen act like this. Do you know why she is in such a rush?"

Elladan squeezed her closer, "Do you remember when I told you that I saw black cloaked riders near our borders during my last patrol? They are the Nazgul, minions that work for Sauron. Arwen is worried for her love, Elessar."

Turning swiftly to look into her _toron's _eyes to see if any lie was present she asked, "Do you mean the mortal? Aragorn right? Why does she believe that the Nazgul have anything to do with him?"

"Ah my dear _telella _that I have no idea. So it seems that arwen mentioned him to you?" he asked.

"In passing…."

Three days passed without word from Arwen. Satine was getting worried for her _onoone_'s safety. Finally near noontime on the third day Arwen rode through the gates but this time she wasn't alone. When Satine returned from sparing with her patrol she was told of her _onoone_'s return and that she brought with her a Halfling. Rushing quickly to the room specified by her informer, Larien she found her _atar _working on his patient with much skill. Arwen was standing near the bed also watching until she sensed Satine's presence. Without warning Arwen grabbed hold of Satine which she then proceeded to drag her from the room.

Arwen spoke when she was finally satisfied with the distance between them and their _atar_. "I need you to do me a favor." She pleaded.

Hesitant about replying due to the unnatural fear in her _onoone_'s eyes, "You can always count on me. What would you have me do?"

"The Hobbit, Frodo was in Aragorn's care when I found them. Aragorn travels with three other Hobbits at the moment and they are coming to Rivendell. I want you to find them you they may be escort to the city in less danger. Please Satine do this for me!"

Satine's _onoone_'s eyes were pleading which left her unable to deny the favor. "Of course, I'll head out right now." Squeezing Arwen's hand it what she hoped was a comforting matter, she quickly headed outside.

It took her less than two hours to have her patrol ready and riding out the gate. She forced her patrol into hastened pace. None complained as usual but her second in command Círdan was worried. Satine had not had time to explain the reason of their departure except for the simple phrase of "We are going to get someone." Círdan rode to the front of the party where Satine was, "_Heri_ whom are we going to retrieve?"

Satine was not surprised that the question, "Elessar is in the company of three Hobbits we are going to retrieve them. They seem to be in danger we will be making sure that they arrive in Rivendell without any harm befalling them." Círdan knew that was all his _Heri _was going to confine in him. Satine returned her attention before her, to her mission.

Satine found her charges only a few hours later, they had just settled down for the night. The Hobbits were preparing their bedrolls while Aragorn seemed to be taking the first watch. She motioned for her companions to stay put while she descended from her steed. She approached cautiously towards the camp. As she entered camp, Aragorn was on his feet with his sword in hand. She held out her hands in a show of neutrality.

When she was sure that Aragorn would not attack her, she spoke "I presume that you are the Ranger known as Aragorn?" At his nod, she continued. "I am Satine. My companions and I are to escort you to the safety of Rivendell. Please pack up your things so we may leave post haste."

A red headed Hobbit spoke to her with an air of great uncertainty, "But milady we have traveled really far and we are tired. I don't think we can make it on foot."

She gave him a coy smile, "We are not walking." With that said she turned back to her patrol.

Their journey to Rivendell was quick and uneventful. With the burden of the Hobbits and the Ranger their pace was slowed. When they reached the safety of the city dawn had arrived. Satine was able to breathe freely as she had kept her promise. Elessar was safe.

A week later Gandalf looking the worse for wear arrived in Rivendell. Shortly after Frodo awoke from his healing slumber, after these events messengers were sent to retrieve spokesmen for the races for The One Ring was now in Rivendell. The Free People of Middle Earth would now need to decide the fate of the horrible piece of jewelry that haunted Satine's dream. Finally on a warm fall morning the representatives of the races were beginning to arrive.


	6. Meeting The Chosens

Chapter 6: Meeting The Chosen's

All the representatives had arrived finally which left Lord Elrond to schedule The Council so business may get underway. As the sole Elemental in Middle Earth, Satine was obligated to attend not that she would have it any other way. Her fate was tied to this One Ring and she would make sure that it was destroyed for good, even at the cost of her life. The Council would be beginning momentarily, not wanting to be late she hurried to dress. Satine slipped on her silver Grecian gown and matching sandals. Quickly finishing with her dressing by putting on her jewelry, she then headed out the door. Her pace was rushed until she reached the open courtyard where The Council was taking place. She knew she was cutting it very close to being late, which was the reason that all the members were already all seated. Ignoring the blatant stares she took her honorary seat beside her _atar_.

She was the last one to arrive, only few moments after her arrival her _atar _began The Council, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom." Lord Elrond paused to motion to the stone pedestal that stood in the middle of the courtyard. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Satine recognized the young handsome Hobbit that sat quietly beside Gandalf the Grey. Frodo hesitated for a moment but followed the order asked of him. Murmurs filled the courtyard as The Ring was placed down upon the pedestal.

A Man from the South was the first to speak, "So it is true…"

Satine's attention turned from the now seated Hobbit to the man. The look in the man's eyes made her uncomfortable; this man could never have possession of The Ring. Already it wove it's spell upon his heart. The man has now raised himself to speak to The Council, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand." As he spoke he approached The Ring, his hand was extended and hovered far too close for Satine's comfort. He spoke to no one as he said "Isildur's Bane is found."

She was not surprised when her _atar_ swiftly rose from his seat and addressed the man in warning, "Boromir!" Boromir seemed to hesitate, fighting with a force that none could see. From the corner of her eye she sees Gandalf rise, "_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,__ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. (_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)."

Satine was struck speechless by the power that came from the words spoken; her body had grown cold as if all the warmth had left her blood. She noticed that all present had also been affected by the tongue spoken for all were seated with looks of horror plastered upon their faces. Boromir was now once again seated looking horror struck as everyone else.

Her _atar _was the first to recover, his voice was filled with anger as he spoke to Gandalf, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Gandalf seemed unfazed by the rebuke as he spoke to The Council in a raspy voice from the exertion that came from speaking the dark speech of Mordor. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!"

Satine almost smiled as Gandalf sent Lord Boromir a hard glare but she was not surprised that Boromir's attention was now solely focused on The Ring once more. She held back the cringe as the man began to speak again, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Satine could not hold the gasp that escaped her at what the man was so foolish to propose. Use The Ring? How can you use it when it holds unwavering loyalty to only one person, Lord Sauron. She was pleased to hear an intelligent reply from none other than Aragorn, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Lord Boromir seemed surprised that his idea was rebuked by a Ranger, which Satine supposed was the reason that he then spoke with great distaste towards said Ranger. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

A handsome elf jumped to his feet, he spoke with passion as he defended Aragorn whom she believed was friends with the elf, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Lord Boromir turned his attention from the elf to the Ranger once more, his eyes slightly widened. He addressed Aragorn with uncertainty now, "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

The elf defended Aragorn once more, "An heir to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn spoke calmly to the elf, "_Havo dad, Legolas._" Satine was surprised that Aragorn was not defending his title. Boromir lost all air of uncertainty which was replaced by anger and if Satine was correct possessiveness, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

She was not surprised when Gandalf agreed with Aragorn's sentiments towards The Ring. Of course her _atar _decided that then was the time to inform all, of the mission that they had been gathered to perform, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

For the first time during the council a dwarf spoke but Satine was unsure of his intelligence for he proceeded to try to destroy the Ring with his ax which was broken by a powerful force that came from The Ring. She raised her eyebrows at the dwarf whom now lay sprawled unceremoniously on the ground. She heard the amusement in her _atar_'s voice as he spoke to Gimli. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came… One of you must do this."

Lord Boromir whom Satine now decided that she did not like spoke again, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

The elf known as Legolas jumped from his seat once more. She wondered if this elf had problems sitting still for he barely rested in his seat. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Gimli whom had finally recovered from his mistake spoke to Legolas with uncontained anger, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

She knew where this was going and as she expect after a few words spoken all the males began to verbal. Gandalf was trying to speak some reason but was ignored by those whom were throwing old prejudices at one another. Satine turned her attention to the silent Hobbit whom was watching The Ring in horror. It was speaking to him from what she could tell most likely The Ring was basking in the hatred that filled the courtyard to overflow. But she surprised when Frodo seemed to return to himself, his voice was loud enough for all those in The Council to hear, "I will take it! I will take it!"

It would seem that Frodo whom she knew longed for The Shire, whom at the beginning of The Council wanted nothing more to be rid of the evil trinket was now offering to be The Ring Bearer. He was aware that all those here were far too affected by The Ring's evil. His voice was firm as he repeated his offer when the argument had died. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way?"

She was not surprised at all since from what she knew of Hobbits they were travelers, she held no uncertainty that Frodo had never left The Shire before now.

Gandalf was the first to speak, he addressed Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

The volunteers for the task of assisting Frodo Baggins to destroy The Ring were Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and much to her disappointment Boromir. All were surprised when three other Hobbits known as Samwise, Meriadoc and Peregrin also offered themselves even though to her _atar_ they were not even invited to The Council. As no other present seemed to desire to also join the nine whom had volunteered, she rose from her seat. Satine looked directly into Frodo's blue eyes, "It seems that we will be spending time inn each other's company Frodo Baggins. I lend to you my expertise for this quest." She ignored her _atar_'s haunted look that he sent her way.

She knew that this was what was needed from her. Her fate had been tied to The Ring since her arrival. Nothing her _atar_ could say or do would change that. Anyways she promised Lady Galadriel that she would do all in her power to assist in the destruction of that trinket. The nine standing together watched in her in shock.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" said Lord Elrond. Pippin whom seemed to have shaken the shock of her volunteering asked, "Great! Where are we going?" She smiled at the Hobbit trying hard not to laugh.

Her _atar_ ignored the Hobbit, "I do believe it best for the Fellowship to speak amongst each other, if you would all follow me." They followed Lord Elrond without complaint to the parlor where all could sit in comfort. Choosing to once more sit beside Lord Elrond she watched silently as everyone chose their seats. When all were seated, all eyes turned to her.


	7. It's A Man's World

Chapter 7: It's a Man's World

Satine wondered if males of all races thought females were made of glass, if so how do were women able to give birth, manage the household and perform other feminine duties. Males always underestimated females and now she was faced with this medieval mentality. Legolas was the first to address her, "_Heri_ are you certain you wish to join us on this mission it will be racked with peril beyond imagining?"

"Truly prince? Well that puts a new light on things I was expecting a nice stroll in a lovely gardens and some tea with Sauron. Now you have completely crushed my plans, what ever shall I do?" She felt childish for the sarcastic but seriously how stupid did they think she was? Gandalf was smiling at her in a far too pleased manner for her liking while everyone else excluding her _atar_ seemed to be wondering if she had been serious.

Satine hid a pleased smirk behind her hand at the look of shock that spread across the handsome elf's face. Frodo seemed to have come to the decision that she had not been serious and chose to address her in turn. "Milady I can't help but wonder if you are an elf or a woman? You are so…beautiful but you seem different then…the elves."

She took no offense in the question as Frodo seemed to think she would, she smiled kindly to the Hobbit. "I am indeed a woman but I am no elf nor do I belong to the race of Men. My name is Satine adopted daughter of Lord Elrond, The Last of The Elementals. I am of closer relation to the bloodline of the Maiar than any other upon Middle Earth. Thank you." She was sincerely touched by the complement for she could see it was from the heart.

Gimli was watching her with eyes filled with distrust, "An Elemental? Do you think us fools? There is no such thing!" She had no need to defend herself for Gandalf chose to do so on her account. "Master Dwarf I can assure you Elementals do exist and have in fact existed in Middle Earth. Though the last ones that that resided here lived before and during the Wars of Beleriand but then none remained at the end of the First Age. They had been hunted to extinction but now we are fortunate to have one whom would assist us with her element of…?"

Satine was shocked by the extensive knowledge that Gandalf had of her race when she herself after countless hours of research had found nothing. But what surprised her more was his lack of knowledge about herself. Had her _atar _not told him about her and why had he not? "I am an Elemental of Water, Air and their fusion Ice."

An eerie silence seemed to fill the room, never before had she received such a response to her powers as this one. Legolas regarded in awe, "You can govern two Elements? I have never heard that to be possible? The strain alone must be immense!"

Her _atar _addressed the Fellowship before she could, "My _selde_ is the first to ever master two Elements. Never before in the history of Middle Earth has any Elemental tried or succeeded in doing so. You can rest assured that my _selde_ will not harm this quest nor burden you. Not only is she an Elemental but she is also Captain of one of my patrols and has been for a year now. She is more than qualified to join you."

Where before the Fellowship looked upon her with uncertainty of the state of her mind, now all she could see was a deep respect. It felt bitter sweet to her that she needed to be so remarkable as a woman to be accepted when the Hobbits whom she was sure knew nothing of wielding a sword were accepted so easily.

Aragorn whom was seated at her right touched her hand in a comforting manner, his voice soft as he spoke to her. "You are more than welcome to join us. Do not let our doubt burden you, we accept you now." Forcing herself to be kind to him for he had tried to be with her, she smiled her reply.

Boromir addressed the Fellowship, "When are we to leave for our quest?"

"We should all be ready to depart in two days hence. We will leave at dawn." said Gandalf.

Only two days? She had much to do then. The other members of the Fellowship introduced themselves briefly so that they would be better acquainted before their lengthy journey. She was touched by Sam Gamgee who was a simple gardener but was loyal to a fault. Frodo was truly blessed with the friendship that Sam gave him so freely. When all had finished their introductions they all left to prepare for their departure which would be sooner then later.

Satine followed her _atar_ to his study; she had a few things that needed to be discussed. Once they were seated within the privacy of the study, she spoke, "_Atar,_ we need to discuss whom will take my place as Captain. I wish to nominate Círdan for he has proven himself to be a good leader. I know you will not be disappointed with his manner."

Lord Elrond folded him hands before him watching his _selde_ with pride as he contemplated her request. He knew Círdan since he was quite young and he had indeed proven himself immensely during the past year. It seemed he would have a new Captain.

Satine knew that her request for Círdan to take over the patrol had been accepted. "_Le melon atar_. Do not worry for me I will do my utmost to return to you whole. Do not replace me in your heart while I'm gone." She finished with a coy smile on her lips. Lord Elrond rose swiftly to embrace her tightly. "_Le melon selde_, return to your family. You have made me so proud…"

They held each other tightly knowing that soon she would need to leave to maybe never return.

The next day to keep herself occupied Satine was in the training fields sparing with her _toron_ and her men. Elladan and Elrohir had not been pleased when the news reached them of their _onoone_'s part in the Fellowship. Ignoring their lectures on danger and how a lone woman with nine men would do horrors to her reputation, she spared with Círdan. Círdan had just been told of his promotion to Captain which she assumed was the reason he was trying so hard to defeat her, not that he was doing so.

As her opponent landed once more on the ground, she decided that he had enough. She extended her hand to assist him up when she notice the Fellowship entering the field. She had spoken to no one since their introductions after The Council and saw no reason to do so now. Once Círdan was back on his feet, she turned her attention to the Fellowship whom she noticed were dressed for sparing. She approached them.

Aragorn cam forth to meet her, "Milady we have all decided to do some sparing would you please join us?" She looked at the other whom waited for her response; she nodded her acceptance and motioned for them to follow her. She lead them to the other end of the field.

Aragorn unsheathed his sword, "Milday, would you do me the honor of sparing with me?"

Satine wondered if Arwen would take offense if she knocked the Ranger around a little. She gave him a look of a cat who just noticed a juicy canary. Taking her position in front of him, she unsheathed her sword. She waited for her opponent to make the first move of their dance. She knew that her patrol and her _torons_ had joined them to watch but she did not glance their way.

For many silent moments passed as they seemed in a stand still neither making the first move. Aragorn seemed to have grown inpatient with her lack of movement; he rushed towards her, first mistake. She dodged easily and extended her leg. Her foot hit precisely on her opponents mid back knocking him down. Before he could move her blade was pressing painfully on his neck.

Cheers arose from her _torons _and her patrol while the Fellowship was standing in shocked silence. Aragorn's eyes never wavered from her own; she believed that she was the first to put in on his back in quite a while. Satine stood up straight, sheathing her sword once more.

For the next few hours the Hobbits each were being trained by a warrior while Gandalf and Gimli watched from the side lines, enjoying the shade. Satine was in charge of Sam whom held great promise. She drilled him in defensive blocks as well as a few offensive jabs. The Hobbits were not able to perfect any of the techniques taught to them but Satine knew that there would be time during their journey to continue their training. She gave her pupil a sweet smile which he returned kindly. They were out of time for today, in only two hours a farewell banquet would begin which they all needed to attend.

Satine rushed from the training fields to her room with utmost haste. She had to prepare herself quickly. Órelindë a lovely young elleth had already been so kind as to draw her bath. "_Rim hennaed _Órelindë" Her maid waited for Satine to divest herself of her soiled training gear. Once bare she slid into the warm vanilla scented water. A pleased moan escaped her lips as she washed the grime from her skin and hair. After her bathing she relaxed in the warm water laying her head against the wood of the basin.

Órelindë returned to her chambers as she finished drying herself. Her maid went directly to the wardrobe asking a long the way, "What will you wear for tonight's festivities?" Slipping on her silk robe she went to look into the contents of her wardrobe. The part of her from her world wanted to wear something striking that would leave all that saw her in awe and the other part of her seemed to agree. Maybe she was vain but at the moment she did not care for the flaw within her character. She took hold of her canary yellow chiffon gown. Luckily she had been blessed with by a well endowed figure as well as a lovely hourglass shape. The tight bodice and A-line skirt accentuated figure nicely. With Órelindë help she was dressed in a matter of moments. Sitting down before her vanity she applied her make up. Once satisfied that she was ready she slipped on leopard pumps.

Órelindë smiled at her mistress whom was slipping on a long golden necklace that held the head of large cat; never in all her years had she ever met a woman like her mistress, she was a truly unique creature. A knock sounded on the door, twirling towards the sound Satine smiled as she saw Arwen in the doorframe. As usual Arwen embodied grace itself with a lovely gown of pale blue accentuating her eyes and fair skin.

She raised herself from her stool in one fluid moment, "_Onoone_ you look lovely as usual. Aragorn will be completely enraptured."

Arwen blushed at the compliment as she extended her hand. Satine took hold of her _onoone's_ offered hand. "_Hantale_ Órelindë!" she said over shoulder. The daughters of Lord Elrond headed together to the banquet that was taking place in the main hall. As they arrived at the door to the main hall they were joined by none other then their _toron's. _Elladan took hold of Satine's arm, "Well it seems brother that our sisters are going to war. What male would not be conquered by them?" The siblings laughed at the remark. When they entered the main hall they found all the guest from afar and from Rivendell were gathered. All eyes turned to newcomers.

The brothers led their sisters to their _atar _whom was speaking with Gandalf. Both gentlemen stopped their discussion as they joined them. Gandalf smiled at Lord Elrond's children, awed by the beauty of his daughters. "Lord Elrond you are blessed with lovely children, you are a truly fortunate father." Lord Elrond's smile was to overflowing with pride.

The night progressed in splendor, soft music played as dancers moved gracefully across the floor. Satine danced with the elves whom she used to be Captain to. So far the night had been truly lovely. Elvish wine flowed continuously which she partook in consuming with the rest of the esteemed guests. Later on in the evening, Satine found herself enjoying a few laughs with Aragorn and her siblings when none other then Prince Legolas gently tapped her shoulder.

Her breath caught as she turned to look into the blue of the Prince of Mirkwood. He was dressed in finery befitting his station. The light blue velvet of his doublet matched his eyes. A smile was on his lips as he extended his hand towards her. "_Nîn Heri_, would you honor me with this dance?" Without answering she allowed the prince to lead her to the dance floor. An inaudible gasp escaped her lips as his hand wound itself around her slim waist and so began their dance.

They twirled across the floor with envious grace. Legolas could not remove his eyes from his partner. Ever since he first saw her at The Council she had done nothing but surprise him. Everything that was her was foreign to him which did nothing but leave him enchanted. Her manner, her bearing, her eyes… All that was Satine was enchanting. She danced with a grace that reminded him of the sparing session with Aragorn. Was she always so graceful? He found himself desiring to find out if she truly was.

When she had entered the hall on the arm of her brother he could not stop staring. Her gown was dazzling shade of buttercup yellow, her hair of deep burgundy was up in a mass of curls and her eyes of moss green never wavered from her father had left him desiring to go to her.

Legolas hold her tighter as the song ended, not wanting his time with her to end he led her to the gardens. They walked in silence through the gardens arm intertwined. The light of the moon lit the garden making the flowers glow. Legolas stopped when he judged they were a safe distance from the hall to have some privacy. Satine sat on the nearest bench. She watched her current companion as he stood unmoving before her.

"_Nîn Heri, _I know very little of you. Before The Council I never knew of your existence, who are you?"

Satine knew he did not desire to hear her titles, he wanted to know woman not the lady. "_Vardo_ Legolas, I am not sure how to answer your question, I was never good at describing myself… But when it comes to your lack of knowledge of my existence it is quite simple. My _atar_ did not want word to spread that an Elemental was in Middle Earth. I'm sure you understand the danger that would result if the enemy learned of me. Sauron would want nothing more than to have an Elemental in his midsts…"

"Quite true…Where are you from?" Legolas looked her over trying to see if he could place which realm she came from.

Satine smiled at her companion, "I am not from Middle Earth, _Vardo _Legolas. I am from a realm far away from here. I was born to a world quite different from here."

Legolas sat by her side finally; she could see that he was absorbing her words carefully. Satine understood one thing now about this elf, he liked answers. She could see his mind working most likely coming up with a list of questions that he wanted to ask her. She was saved from what she knew would be a long game of 21 questions when her _toron _Elrohir joined them. Her _toron_ sent the prince a glare, not liking the closeness of their seating arrangement. Elrohir spoke to Satine, "_Atar_ asked me to find you. He says it was time for you to take rest you need to be awake early for the beginning of your quest tomorrow. Come Satine." Sending Legolas an apologetic glance, she wished him a good night.

Legolas watched as Satine was led out of the garden by her brother a smile on his lips. Come tomorrow their quest for the destruction of The One Ring would begin and to his luck her brothers would not be there.

**I wish to thank all those whom enjoy my work so far. I will do my best to make you proud. I do believe I have not placed any translation for the Elvish that is used (which is always in **_**italic).**_

_**Onoone**_**-sister**

_**Atar- **_**Father**

_**Toron- **_**brother**

_**Vardo- **_**title of prince**

_**Rim hennaid- **_**Many Thanks**

_**Hantale- **_**Thanks**

**If there are any words that you do not understand let me know!**


	8. To Death and Glory! We March!

Chapter 8: To Death and Glory! We March!

Dawn came on swift wings. Órelindë woke her mistress to make sure that she was not late for the departure of the Fellowship. Satine groaned at the early hour, never haven been a morning person she was always a little withdrawn for the first few hours after her awakening. Satine arched her back trying to wake herself a little more. She turned her head to see Órelindë placing a tray of fruit, cheese and sweet bread on her end table. She had to admit that without Órelindë she would be absolutely lost. Ever since her arrival in the lovely city of Rivendell Órelindë had seen to it that she had everything that she ever needed. She had made it much easier for her to adapt to this new world. Órelindë had been nothing but patient with her when she had begun to ask questions that would seem extremely to some but she of course had answered with smiles every time.

Satine ate her breakfast quickly as her dear Órelindë finished packing the essentials for the journey within her leather backpack. Her breakfast finished, Satine rose out of bed pulling off her nightgown in one movement. Having already laid out her clothes last night, she quickly took hold of her black leggings. As she finished slipping on her leggings she slipped on next a light blue turtle neck tunic. Órelindë helped her lace up Satine's black under bust corset. The sky was touched by orange making Satine rush when she slipped on her knee high black leather boots. Always helpful Órelindë assisted her with the clasps that ran up the sides of her boots.

Satine slipped on black leather gloves as Órelindë buckled her large Mithril quiver filled with silver arrows around her waist. She rushed from her room tying her hair, putting on her backpack and taking hold of her overly large Mithril bow she had finally finished. Órelindë was behind her as they ran towards the gate.

"Mylady Satine, we must hurry!"

Both young ladies arrived at the gate when everyone had just finished arriving. Satine hugged Órelindë tightly whispering "_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín_. (May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.)"

Tears were in her dear Órelindë eyes as she joined the Fellowship. Her _nosse _(family)was already standing before the Fellowship ready to bid them farewell. Lord Elrond watched analyzed their faces with a stern expression upon his own as he addressed them, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him neither oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will… Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Her _atar _open his arms in a gesture of good will. Satine locks her eyes with those of her _nosse _with a sad smile she says her goodbyes, "_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín." _

She watches them for a few more moments even though the Fellowship has begun its departure led by Frodo. Quickly she turns towards her companions leaving the only place she has ever called home…

It has already been two weeks since the Fellowship left the city of Rivendell and luckily they had yet to encounter any danger. During their brief time of rest that Gandalf allowed them Boromir, Aragorn and Satine trained the Hobbits. She had grown to enjoy the company of those around her, their stories of their homes were enthralling if nothing less. Gimli was shocked by her bow, quiver and arrows which were all made of Mithril. It had led to a very interesting conversation one night.

The Fellowship sat around the fire to eat their last meal of the day. Setting aside her large quiver and bow she sat beside Gimli as she accepted the rabbit stew that Sam had so kindly made. She quite enjoyed the taste of Sam's cooking it was always full of flavor and spices.

Gimli's gruff voice jolted her from her musings, "Milady I have been meaning to ask you where you received your weapons?"

The discussions around them grew silent. "Master Dwarf I commissioned these gifts from Moria itself only but three years ago."

Gimli was surprised, "The worth of your weapons would be of great cost!"

Satine smiled at Gimli, "I did not pay in gold or jewels for these weapons but with a gift far more precious. For them I traded a garden that would live beneath the earth never to wither or lose its luster."

Sam ever the gardener asked, "What plant can survive without sunlight? I have never heard of such a thing!"

Satine extended her hand; a light began to form upon her palm. From the light delicate petals formed as well as stems and leaves. Where there was once light now lay a small bush of delicate rose. The plant seemed to be have been carved from a large diamond for it sparkled as bright as any polished jewel. All were in awe by the beauty of the strange bush. Satine extended her hand towards Gimli letting the Dwarf take hold of her creation.

He gently touched a slim petal, shocked to find it cold. "This not made from diamonds?"

"No Master Dwarf it is all ice. Ice so cold that it shall never melt unless place within a fire. Since Dwarves live underground it is always quite cool there unless large fires are lit. Because of the cool conditions of the Master that created my weapons my ice garden would never perish."

The bush that Gimli held so gingerly was no bigger then a sparrow but all present could easily see within their minds the beauty that a garden filled with these plants which would be of much large size. After her show of a special power that she had gifted Gimli with her creation.

The next day, Gandalf had wanted her to walk with him. Satine knew that she would need to answer a few questions.

"How are you taking to the journey so far? Are you tired?" asked Gandalf.

"I am doing just fine. I'm as tired as everybody else. I'm sure you know that being Captain of a patrol did not make think that I would be living in comfort during our travels. I always expected hard ground to sleep on and not feather mattresses." She said courtly.

Gandalf had the decency to look abashed but it did not deter him, "How did you create the bush? Where did you learn such control?" His eyes pierced her own as he waited for an answer. With a sigh she began her tale. "I have been researching everything I could about Elementals since I arrived in Middle Earth but there was no information about them except a few characteristics that are easily deduced. My _atar _could not teach me how to control my powers that had begun to show themselves the next day that I arrived in Middle Earth."

She turned her eyes forward, "Not to gloat but I have always been clever. I have always been able to solve problems as long as I put my mind to it. Many would be surprised but I trained myself in how to control my powers. I pushed my powers to a point that I suspect has been done before by any Elemental. After one year I had mastered Water, Air and Ice but I was not satisfied. I could control the elements in any way I desired but I wondered that since I could control what the element could do would I be able to make something out of an element."

"One day Gandalf I decided that I would try to make three birds, one for each element. It took me an afternoon but I was able to tell the elements how they should look but the birds were not moving, they were statues of an element. I was displeased for what use would they be in battle and the time to explain to the elements what I wanted to make was lengthily and stressful. So I did something that my _atar_ will never forgive. I fused with the elements."

Gandalf stopped dead in his tracks, his head whipped to look into her eyes. "You did what? You couldn't! You shouldn't be able to!"

Satine laughed, "Well when I decided on my course of action I did not know that it was thought to be impossible. You see Gandalf I have come to a realization about the Elementals of old. They may have controlled the elements that they were entrusted with but they never trusted the elements. They feared them and rightly so. Elements have no emotions and they do not understand life. As an example when I would bathe in the river the water would be pleased that I would join it, sometimes it was overzealous that it could have drowned me. But how do you explain to an element that its show of affection, if you could call it that, could kill me?"

Satine knew that Gandalf was impressed so far with her. "It came to me then that if I could show it pictures, I might be able to understand. I opened my mind to the essence of the element of Water. I was able t show it an image of me stiff and unmoving. Luckily it grasped my warning which it understands now that if it smothers me I would no longer be there for it. With that connection created between my mind and the essence of the Elements was created within me. When I wanted it to take the shape or do something all I need to do is show an image in my mind and it would do as I showed it to. Overtime the connection had grown to a point where it could understand my feelings, in a way it began to understand my emotions and sometimes it would try to soothe me."

"It feels empathy?" was the merest whisper.

Satine was having trouble explaining in words what she felt and what an essence of an element felt, but she continued to give it her best shot. "In a way, the essences of the elements are a lot like children, it is naively selfish. When I grew angry it did not like the feeling of that emotion, it preferred the peace of happiness. It hates when I grow sad for it felt suffocated in a way so when I felt something other then happy it would try to make me happy for its benefit really for it preferred to bask in these feelings then others."

Gandalf was in dumbstruck, this woman had done what no other could or would do. But on her own she was able to master two elements and their fusion with a skill that surpassed the supposed Master of the Elements of the First Age. Gandalf saw now where the passed Elementals remained far too much like those of the Maiar. They might have been able to control the elements but they had never tried to understand the elements essence. This young woman from another world had done so. He had not felt the amount of respect that he felt at the moment in a long time.

"With your connection you were able to show the elements what you desired of them, but how did you make them move? The bush of roses moved as if a light breeze flowed through its leaves." asked Gandalf.

"It's simple really I showed it that I wanted it to move and explained to it that it should always move that way. In the garden the flowers close at night and open in the day because I asked it to. All the creations have the essence of the elements and it follows my demands even if I am gone. After the creation of the connection I retried to make the three birds and showed it within my mind a bird in flight swooping and diving. It copied the bird in my mind. All I need to do is show it an image and it performs the action. It's really simple actually." Satine finished shyly.

Gandalf said nothing to that for he did not believe so. She left him with much to think on.

Three weeks away from Rivendell the Fellowship was resting on a hill. Merry and Pippin were training with Boromir while Aragorn watched. Frodo and Sam were eating a light lunch. Satine sat beside Legolas' standing form as he kept his eyes pealed upon the horizon. Gandalf and Gimli were having a discussion near her about their route to Mordor. Gimli seemed to desire to go through Moira while Gandalf was strongly opposed. She lifted her head so that more rays from the sun could heat her cool skin. A rushed movement beside her jolted her from her brief try at relaxation. Legolas had jumped to a higher boulder staring intently straight into the horizon. He seemed perturbed.

Sam who seemed to have noticed Legolas' unease asked the question that was plaguing her mind, "What is that?"

Gimli chose to answer the young Hobbits question, "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

Boromir whom was now standing after his small battle with the two Hobbits seemed very doubtful of the dwarf's answer, "Its moving fast…against the wind."

Legolas screamed at the Fellowship, "Crebain from Dunland!" Knowing that what was coming was no friend she followed Aragorn's command for hiding. Taking a hold of her possessions she was about to find a hiding place when she was pulled roughly under some bushes near her. She landed unceremoniously upon something softer than rock but hard enough to still make it an uncomfortable landing. She opened her eyes to find blue eyes before her own. Legolas seemed to have been the one to grab her. She overheard the sound of birds above her, she dared not move away from the compromising position that she was in, in fear of the birds seeing her.

Satine could not help but admire the hard planes that made of Legolas' torso nor the slight fullness of his bottom lip. Mentally shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts she decided to focus her energy on listening to the birds that seemed to be a fair distance away now. A gasp escaped her lips when Legolas' hand touched her hip. Her eyes returned to his, their lips a breath apart. She noticed his eyes were darker resembling more of a storm then the clear sky that she had grown used to. Could she be affecting this elf that much?

She heard the others begin to leave their hiding places. Taking that as her cue she quickly removed herself from above the far too attractive elf. She barely paid attention to Gandalf's decision on now the Pass of Caradhras. The Fellowship was quickly packing their belongings. Satine buckled her quiver across her waist. Putting her backpack on and grabbing hold of her large bow she followed Gandalf as their course changed. She had an ominous feeling that this was not going to go well.

Legolas watched as Satine put some distance between them. They had barely spoke since the beginning of their journey. She treated him like all the others that were part of the Fellowship. Legolas was disturbed by her lack of attention that she seemed to bestow upon him.

Never in his two thousand plus years had he ever felt attracted to another the way he found himself attracted to her. He had grown to believe that he might not be fated to find a woman but now in the most unlikely time he found a woman that made his heart race and his stomach coil. Now he was left with a dilemma of how to make her desire him the way he desired her. Sadly since he had never felt an attraction to any female, he had never tried his hand at seduction. Now would he have to try during the most inopportune time? During the quest to rid Middle Earth of the evil of Sauron would he truly for the first time have to try his hand at courting a lady? Surely fate was not so cruel…


	9. Return to Moria

Chapter 9: Return to Moria

The Pass of Caradhras was a desolate road with waist high snow, bone chilling winds and dangerous. In the Fellowship the only ones that seemed less affected by the conditions were Satine and Legolas, the others were trying to keep a brave face. Satine began to notice the Hobbits difficulty early on. Because of their lack of shoes they were getting cold much faster then the others and their small size made them tire quickly from the exertion of wading through waist high snow. Satine worried for their survival. During the nights they all huddled together for warmth while she tried to spare them the bitter cold at night with an ice dome to surround the camp she knew it brought them little warmth. Already nearly three days had passed since their narrow escape from the Crebain and she saw that the Hobbits were losing strength far too rapidly. They will never make it to the other side of the mountain.

Satine had tried to warn Gandalf but he refused to be deterred. Finally after five rebuffs of her sentiments towards the Hobbits health she gave up on the wizard's sympathy. It was nighttime in the mountains when the Fellowship made camp. After they lit a fire in the middle of the cave she felt pleased that they had found a cave instead of resting in open air. The cave would conduct heat much better then her ice dome. After a warm supper everyone become to lay down to rest. Satine propped herself up near the fire getting ready for the first watch. She scanned the Fellowship and noticed that Legolas and Aragorn had yet to return from their scouting. In two hours she would need to wake Boromir. Her eyes turned to the said man, even without the possession of The Ring Boromir was being corrupted by its evil. Boromir under no circumstances could possess The Ring.

Turning her attention away from Boromir and unpleasant thoughts, she instead chose to focus on the four Hobbits whom were huddled together to preserve warmth. All four were shivering. She reached for the clasp of her fur lined cloak. Pulling the thick soft wool and fur away from her body she gently placed it over the four Hobbits. As mile touching her lips when she saw them in a few moments they ceased shivering.

Legolas and Aragorn walked quickly through the snow towards the cave; their luck seemed to be holding for they had found nothing following them. Ever since their change of course Legolas had been trying to think of ways of courting the young woman that plagued his mind but had come up empty handed. He knew when an elf wanted to court an elleth he would sing her songs and present her with lovely gifts but Legolas knew that these methods would not gain him favor with Satine. Only one person might be able to help him, Aragorn.

Turning to his long time friend he asked the question that had been plaguing him for three days, "Aragorn, how do you court a woman in the world of Men?"

Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks looking at Legolas as if the elf had sprouted a second head. Unsure what to say he hesitated a moment. Aragorn could see in his friend's eyes that he was uncomfortable so he answered the best he could the unexpected question. "In the world of Men, the men would ask the lady's parents or guardians for the right to court her. If the lady's guardian or parents accept the couple would spend time together so they may get to know each other, why do you ask? Is this about Satine?"

"Yes it's about Satine…"

Aragorn placed his hand upon his friend's broad shoulders for comfort. "Legolas there is no true way to court a lady. I believe that by being yourself and trying to get to know the lady in question is the best way. I do not know much about Satine or anything about her birth country but I do believe Legolas that you should trust in your heart."

Legolas smiled his thanks to his friend's kind words. Even though he did not get the answer to his problem Aragorn had helped him to remember the very important lesson that something achieved through hard work is all the more precious.

As the change in watch neared Legolas and Aragorn returned to the warmth of the cave. Brushing off the snow that covered their damp clothing they joined Satine near the fire. Both noticing but not commenting on how Satine's cloak was covering the Hobbits. Only when they settled down and were served some warm tea that Satine had kindly prepared for them did she ask them, "Did you find anything to warrant unrest?"

"It seems that no one is following us, we are fortunate. We found nothing but cold and snow." said Aragorn.

Legolas quickly looked over to the Hobbits, "Satine, do you think the Hobbit can survive this weather?"

"No Legolas I don't believe they can take much more of this weather." Satine's gaze turned to the subjects of their discussion, worry etched across her face. Legolas noticed the beginning of dark circles around her eyes, worried for her health he offered, "Satine take rest I'll take the next watch we need everyone to be in good shape." Smiling her thanks she went to lay down near the Hobbits with her thin blanket in tow. In a matter of moments she was fast asleep.

Aragorn also settled down for rest until his time for watch which left Legolas alone to watch the light of the flames flicker across Satine's face.

The next day found the Fellowship high upon the mountain. The weather had worsened considerably. The Fellowship struggled through a blizzard and waist deep snow. Satine walked above the snow near Aragorn and Frodo. Sartine tried to block some of the wind and snow but it was difficult when they were moving. Suddenly she feels anger echoing through the wind as well as a voice. She stopped abruptly and looked towards the top of the mountain. Legolas seemed to hear the same ominous voice as she for he screamed to the others, "There is a foul voice on the air!"

"It's Saruman!" screamed Gandalf.

A loud echo sounded in the mountains as stones began to fall from above them. Satine shot herself against the side of the mountain with the rest of the Fellowship. The blizzard seemed to be getting worsen she barely heard Aragorn scream, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Satine was disappointed by Gandalf's refusal to leave this horrid mountain. Satine watched as Gandalf began to try to counter Saruman's spell but seeming to have no effect. The blizzard picked up even more force if possible. She watched in horror as a bolt of lightning shot at the mountain side above them making large boulders with snow hurtle downwards. The Fellowship hugged the stone wall. A blanket of snow and snow fell quickly afterwards burying the Fellowship.

Satine summoned the essence of wind to remove the heavy snow that blanketed her body completely. She was happy to see the rest of the Fellowship emerge from the snow shortly after she did. Satine heard Boromir yell out "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" She cringed at the thought of going to Gondor with Frodo. Nothing good would come out of it. Aragorn denied Boromir's option, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Satine knew that Aragorn would never want Boromir to bring The Ring to Gondor. Aragorn was no fool, he saw the hold The Ring had over the Lord of Gondor.

They were running out of options on how to get to Mordor. They could not continue this way nor could they go through the Gap of Rohan, where could they go? Gimli replied to her unspoken question, "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Satine watched a troubled look pass over Gandalf's face. Moments passed without response from the wizard whom seemed to have retreated within himself. Unexpectedly he came back to himself with, "Let the Ring Bearer decide."

All eyes turned towards the half frozen Hobbit whom held a look of shock that he was now in a position of leadership. She agreed at the Boromir words in regards to the Hobbits health and staying here. But she ignored all else around her concentrating solely on what Frodo would chose. "We will go through the mines." With that said the Fellowship had a new route once more. For some reason she could not phantom why she felt like she was being led like a puppet on a string. It left her with a bitter taste in her mouth.

It took them a week to finally get to where the Gates of Moria was believed to be situated. They walked along the age of lake whose waters were a glassy black. Satine's eyes never wavered from the waters surface, something was in there. Something hungry… A gentle hand touched her shoulder turning her gaze she was met with a look of concern from the Elvish Prince. Smiling she moved away following Gandalf. Legolas watched Satine move away from him. With a sigh he followed suite.\

Gimli gasped loudly at the mountain side, "The Walls…of Moria!"

The rock walls before them were monstrous in size and bare of any markings. The Fellowship looked around for something to show that they were indeed at the right place. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli explained.

After much tapping and prodding Gandalf seemed to find something of importance, speaking to himself more then them "Now…let's see. Ithildin…" he tailed off as he traced marking upon the rocks surface, "…It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight." Gandalf looked towards the sky as the clouds disperse for the moonlight to touch the once bare stone walls. A gasp escaped her lips as carvings that had once been unnoticeable were none as bright as the stars overhead. The now bright archway had writing that she could not read above it. But as usual Gandalf held the answers they sought, "It reads The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

With that the challenge of now opening the door began. Satine sat beside Frodo as they waited for Gandalf to solve the mystery of the password of Moria. Satine sighed in impatience, luckily the last time she had come to the Mines, a dwarf had been there to lead her and her guard through the Mines. Leaving the riddle solving to their wise companion she turned her attention to the lakes surface. Concentrating she called upon the essence of this body of water trying to see if it knew the answers she sought. A picture began to form in her mind of what lurked within the black depths when Frodo stood quickly jolting her out of her concentration.

"It's a riddle." Frodo says as he stares intently at the gateway. "Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf whom seemed unsure of the simplicity of the answer but answered anyway with doubt "Mellon…"

Satine's eyes widened as the stone doors slowly opened. Taking hold of her bow she journeyed into the dark behind Gandalf, a strange feeling descending upon her. Gimli was ecstatic boasting to Legolas, he said "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

She looked on in horror at the skeletons of dwarves that littered the stone steps before her. Boromir was the first to break the silence, "This is no mine, it's a tomb!"

Gimli's cry of agony filled the high stone walls of the entrance hall. She knelt before the nearest dwarf's mangled skeleton looking it over quickly. From the corner of her eye she saw Legolas pull out an arrow from a skeleton. His voice and face filled with disgust. He casts aside the arrows as he exclaims, "Goblins!" She rises in one fluid motion pulling notching a silver arrow on her bow. She heard the sounds of swords being drawn behind her. Legolas notched an arrow upon his bow as his eyes searched the darkness before them. Boromir's voice was filled with a mix of anger and fear, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

Satine froze something was wrong, the water behind her was filled with a pleasure that she could not understand. She faintly heard Borormir's screams to leave as she turned around to see Frodo dragged onto the floor by a large tentacle that came from beneath the water. It was almost instantaneous the warriors reaction. Sam had been able to cut the tentacle from Frodo as she reached Frodo's side. As she reached out to assist the others to pull Frodo to his feet they were knocked away by other tentacles.

Satine jumped to her feet, wielding her bow she joined Legolas in shooting at the head of the monstrous squid that had risen to the surface. Her aim had been true as her silver arrow struck the squids palate. Notching another arrow she quickly back into the mines as Boromir ran passed her with Frodo clutched firmly within his arms. She was in horror as the squid used it many tentacles to pull itself towards the entrance of the mines. With a quick whisper of "_tulta pilin _(Come Arrow)" a silver light came from squid to rest within her quiver once more. Both she and Legolas retreated quickly within the dark. Behind them the sound of the collapse of the gate and ceiling resounded within the dark filling her with a deep dread.

Everything went dark.

The dark was filled with heavy breathing that echoed within the darkness. After a few moments a bright light pierced the all consuming darkness. All looked towards Gandalf as he stood bathed in the light from a stone a top his staff, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, it's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The Fellowship followed Gandalf further into the dark mine filled with dead bodies their hearts filled with terror at what they might encounter the deeper they walked through Moria.


	10. The Darkness of Moria

Chapter 10: The Darkness of Moria

It had been three days since the collapse of the gateway, three days of all consuming darkness, mangled corpses and fear, the Fellowship's morale was beginning to suffer. Luckily their presence had yet to be discovered by the inhabitants of Moria. The Fellowship found themselves taking a break as they reached a crossroads in their route. Three archways were before them but Gandalf seemed unsure of which to take. The Fellowship sat down to wait till Gandalf was able to recall the direction needed.

Satine sat down beside Aragorn with a groan, she hated this place. She had never been one for underground dwellings. Around the small fire sat Boromir, Legolas, Gimli as well as herself and Aragorn. The males watched their female companion in amusement as she glared in a threatening manner to the caverns ceiling. Gimli was surprised by the show of great discomfort that Satine seem to have for she had come here before to receive her lovely weapons.

Trying to give her some comfort Aragorn patted her knee comfortingly, "We are soon going to be out of Moria do not worry."

Turning her eyes to the man that she had grown to hold great respect for, she smiled. "I know but… I hate that above me an extremely large mountain rests and the lack of sunshine or moonlight is staring to affect me." She didn't mention that she hated the lack of water and fresh wind. The stale air within the cavern was filled with fear and hate. The minute it stepped into the darkness of Moria the air within had been pleased to meet her. Of course she had been foolish enough to ask what happened. She shuddered from the images it had shown her. The blood, the screams…. They had begun to haunt her. Every step she took further within the caves the more her heart ached. During her time here before the caves had been filled with laughter and kind faces now she was surrounded by past relations in the form of corpses, it affected her more than she thought possible. She touched the cool surface of her bow, wishing she knew the fate of the smith whom had work so tirelessly on her weapons.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she gazed unseeingly into the dying fire. The cool strands of her silky hair gave her an indescribable pleasure. Satine never understood how these men were able to live without bathing for so long and the smell… She shuddered at the reminder. Luckily as a Water Elemental she could find a way to bathe every night, much to her companions' dismay. As a woman she could not live without the luxury of a clean body, unlike men it seemed.

Legolas watched Satine's clouded gaze, she was troubled which was plain to see. He had grown used to her cool manner, her stoic features but now her face seemed branded by sorrow. Had she made friends during her last visit to Moria? If so he knew why she grieved every time she passed by one of the many corpses that littered the city's floors. He watched as she put on a brave face when the Fellowship worried about her but she had proven to all how invaluable she was for without her they would have had an issue when it came to water. He remembered their first day in Moria where they could not find any water that was not contaminated with debris, ash and other things of a polluting nature. He smiled at the memory of her ordering them to sit down and wait for her. She had disappeared for a few moments and returned with a helmet that she seemed to have cleaned. Satine had proceeded to place it in the middle of the circle they had formed.

Legolas remembered the whispers of awe as clear water had begun to seep from the holes in the floor that then glided into the helmet filling it to the brim quickly. Ever since then the Fellowship had not had to worry about clean water which had lifted everyone's spirits greatly. Legolas looked around at the Fellowships appearance which was in a lack of a better word filthy, all except Satine. During the time that the Fellowship would settle down for the night, Satine had taken to disappearing for nearly an hour, always coming back smelling of a sweet foreign spice that he could not recognize but associated only with her. When asked where she disappeared to she would always answer, "Girl time" with a mysterious smile.

Legolas assumed that for a young woman to always be surrounded by males whom smelled quite foul would leave her to desire some time for herself. He was entranced of how she was a deadly warrior one moment and in a split second turned into a woman filled with femininity and grace. He was getting frustrated by the lack of privacy that the Fellowship afforded. He could never find an opportune time to speak to her; he began to seriously miss the moonlit garden in Rivendell.

Gandalf's exclamation of "Oh! It's that way." surprised everyone.

Merry jumped to his feet, "He's remembered!"

In a show of humility Gandalf explained, "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Standing they resumed their journey through Moria. Cautiously they descend the dark staircase where they found an immense hall filled with immense columns. They had found the great city that had been Dwarrowdelf. They looked on in awe at the beautifully crafted hall as they walked down its paths. A chamber lit in light came into their view, upon seeing it Gimli separated himself from them as he ran into the chamber even as Gandalf called for his return.

Satine entered the chamber cautiously. The most prominent feature of the chamber was a marble casket that was bathed in sunlight, Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria lay within said casket. She knew not of words that would ease the loss of Gimli's cousin, she chose to remain silent. Between wails of agony Gimli muttered a chant that she did not understand.

Legolas came up behind her and Aragorn, whispering to them "We must move on, we cannot linger!" She agreed with the sentiment voiced, this was not a good place to be found. They could very well be trapped for there was no other exit within this chamber but the door they had just entered through. Gandalf picked up a large dusty volume that had been held by a dwarf's skeleton, it read "They have taken the bridge…and the second hall. We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums…in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming!" Satine shuddered inwardly from the hopelessness that was held within the last entry that the dwarf had written. The sound of a loud crash made her turn her gaze towards Pippin whom was burdened with Gandalf's hat and staff looking at them with a look of guilt. Behind him lay a headless corpse that she watch in horror fall backwards into a dried up well pulling along with it a bucket and chains. The resounding crash made all of them hold their breaths. Long moments pass in silence. All exhale the breath that they had been unconsciously holding.

In a show of anger Gandalf snatches back his items while exclaiming, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Before Pippin could come up with something to say the silence was broken with the sound of many drums. Satine tensed her hand tightening on her bow. The drums suddenly paused for but a moment before beginning once more with a vengeance. She felt the bodies of the males beside her tense with the terror, but like the warriors that they were they reacted swiftly. She heard Legolas hiss "Orcs!" as she ran to assist Borormir close the doors.

A loud cry came from the hall; she could not recognize the sound but thought no more of it as Boromir did. "They have a cave troll."

Satine moved away from the door as the warriors had begun to barricade the door with the discarded weapons that littered the floor. She placed herself protectively before the Hobbits. Notching an arrow upon her bow she waited for the inevitable. The creatures had reached the door. Their cries had increased frightfully as they beat against the door with their weapons. A mace broke the wood of their door. With the opening created Legolas took the opportunity to shoot through the hole. The horrid scream of pain proved his aim had been true. Following her companions example she shot trough the holes created to kill as many as she could. But their luck couldn't hold for the old rotten wood collapsed under the strain that the creatures were inflicting upon it. The Orcs and Goblins stormed into the room brandishing their weapons, their eyes filled with blood lust.

A smile touched her lips as she shot down her opponents with much ease. Every few moments she spoke her spell of summoning "_tulta pilin _(Come Arrow)" which filled her quiver once more. The cry of the cave troll made Satine turn to the door which had just been pulverized by the giant ugly beast. The cave troll swung a large mace at all that were near it, beating upon her companions and the creatures alike. Both Legolas and she tried to shoot it down but its skin was far too thick for their arrows. With the new addition to the battle Satine found herself trying to dodge rusted blades and a large mace. Blood of the creatures she had cut down ran in rivulets on the blades that were on the curve of her bow. Later on within the battle Aragorn's agonized cry drew her attention to Frodo's body which lay immobile on the floor's surface. Her blood ran cold as she began to think the worst. A new determination seemed to fill her, a desire to avenge her fallen comrade.

All the opponents before her where killed without mercy until finally all that was left, was the cave troll. Many of the Fellowship were already fighting against it. Blood ran from the many gashes that were scattered upon the cave troll bespoke of the end. With the jerk of the chain that lay around its neck Legolas finished the troll with two arrows through his throat.

Aragorn and Gandalf rushed over to see to Frodo. Satine cleaned her bow of blood with the nearest dead body's clothes. Straightening she turned to her fallen comrade only but to see him alive and well, a shirt of Mithril beneath his tunic. Their joy is short lived for the sound of approaching Orcs reminds them of their need for quick flight.

Gandalf shouted their new heading, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" With no delay they took flight out the chamber at great speed. Heart racing Satine stayed near the Hobbits ready for anything that could harm them. The Orcs had finally come upon them, crawling down the pillars and coming out of the holes in the ground they were quickly surrounded by hundreds of those filthy creatures. The Fellowship formed a tight circle, drawing their weapons. Satine stood between Gimli and Legolas her bow notched. Her eyes never left the filthy creatures that stood before her, snarling at her.

The ground shook as the sound of what seemed like thunder sounded through the hall. The end of the hall was filled with a blazing light that advanced towards them. The Orcs seemed to have decided that killing them was not worth facing this new foe. Within moments the hundreds that had once surrounded them had now returned to whence they came. They all stare at the new light. Satine could feel the essence of another element, fire… She shuddered at its all consuming anger. What was this thing?

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

Silence met his question as Gandalf's eyes were closed in what she assumed was concentration. Satine grew worried as Gandalf opened his eyes which were now grim. "A Balrog— a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Their pace was swift. Satine felt the heat of the creature on her back. She turned around, a part of her calling her to stand and fight but Gandalf grasped her arms in an almost painful grip, pulling her along the corridor. As they reached a doorway he almost threw her through. Before she could try again she felt Legolas grabbing her arm dragging her away. Satine growled inaudibly below her breath about man handling but the smirk on Legolas' lips told her he had heard her. The Balrog roared more often now, the sound coming closer. Down stairs they flew until they encountered a gap within the rock. Both Satine and Legolas jumped the space. Gandalf is next. Arrows begin to descend upon them. Without much thought Satine erected a shield of wind around them blocking the arrows. Legolas being the expert marksman shot down many of the cowardly Orcs that were hiding at the top of the cavern. As the rest of the companions landed on the other side of the gap, all except Aragorn and Frodo the other part of the staircase began to crack, pieces of said staircase began fall into the darkness below.

The sound of Balrog grew near. Rocks from the cavern's ceiling began to plummet towards them. Trying to help as much as she could, she used the wind to move them off course of the Fellowship. But try as she may a large piece of debris landed on the staircase behind their stranded companions breaking the stairs upon contact. The section of the stairs gave way, in horror they watched as it began to wobble. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and shouted what she considered ingenious directions. "Hang on! Lean forward!" The section began to come towards them. Frodo and Aragorn jumped together when they were near enough and were caught by Legolas.

The Fellowship ran down the steps then through another hall. As they reached another doorway Gandalf moved to the side stopping as he screamed, "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf did not follow until the last of the Fellowship had passed him; his eyes were fixed on the nearing flames. The Fellowship moved swiftly over the thin bridge to the other side. Satine turned around as she reached the other side. Gandalf stood in the middle of the thin bridge before the wizard stood their enemy, the Balrog, a large creature that seemed to be made of fire and ash. Shadows and flame enveloped its form. "You cannot pass!" Satine's eyes widened at the realization that Gandalf would try to face this creature alone.

The creatures form seemed to take on the appearance of wings, enlarging itself to appear more threatening she assumed but Gandalf was not deterred. He remained standing before the Balrog staff and sword raised. Gandalf's voice is firm as he speaks, "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" A sword of flames came forth into the Balrog's hand. The creature slashes at his opponent but their companion has parried the attack. Gandalf voice is still firm not hinting of any strain "Go back to the Shadow! YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" Ganfalf's staff touched the bridge which collapsed as the Balrog tried to cross the bridge, plunging into the deep chasm. A sigh of relief escapes her as Gandalf turns towards them but as he stepped towards the rest of the Fellowship the creatures whip wrapped itself around his ankle pulling him into the chasm. Without thought Satine rushes towards Gandalf but Legolas stopped her by grabbing onto her waist holding her to him. She struggled against the elf's unrelenting grip as he dragged her away from the bridge and up the stairs helping her dodge the arrows that were being shot towards them.

The Fellowship lay scattered around the mountain side as they grieved for the loss of their companion. Legolas' arm was still wrapped around her waist before they had held her back from trying to save her friend they gave her comfort to his loss. In her heart she felt a twinge of anger towards the elf. She knew that she could have saved Gandalf… She felt her cheek touch Legolas' soft tunic, his other arm winding itself around her waist. Her body grew tense unsure of how to react at this show of comfort she kept her arms down. She was saved from having to come up with a way out for Aragorn had other plans, "Legolas, get them up." She removed herself from his embrace and moved towards Aragorn as Legolas helped the Hobbits up. Her mind was in an uproar she needed time to think…to grieve. Their new destination was Lothlórien.

She knew in those woods she would find the answers she sought. Her heart was troubled she needed a female to speak to.


	11. Lothlórien

Chapter 11: Lothlórien

Their journey to the woods had been in extreme haste. The looming threat of being attacked by the Orcs after nightfall made their wariness dissipate, for the time being. As they stepped through the edge of the forest Satine knew that they were being watched. Ignoring Gimli's boasts, she notched her bow. Moments later a patrol of elves had surrounded them. Her arrow was poised at the leader whom watched her wearily, as did the rest of the guards. Aragorn physically lowered her bow much to her annoyance.

By nightfall they reached the elves post which was situated high within the trees. The Marchwarden turned his attention to the Fellowship to give their greetings, "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." replied Legolas. ((Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien."

Blue eyes turned to hers with weariness filling them. A satisfied smirk came to her lips. "Mára aurë"(Hello) Haldir's eyebrows rose with the familiarity she showed him.

"Iston le? Man eneth lín?" asked Haldir. (Have we met? What's your name)

"Nin estar Satine. Telin o Imladris, nin atar na Elrond." (The call me Satine. I'm from Rivendell, my father is Elrond.)

Satine could tell that Haldir had figured out her identity but he gave no comment as he turned to Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."(Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)

"Haldir" was Aragorn's reply.

Gimli whom had been silent during their greetings decided that he had enough of, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

Haldir's gaze seemed almost annoyed by the dwarf, "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." She rolled her eyes, males.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Satine felt Legolas tense beside her as well as the rest of the guards that were upon the platform. Haldir had taken a step back. She sighed, this was not going well.

Aragorn's reaction was quite different; in one swift movement he had grasped Gimli's shoulder in a firm grip which she assumed was painful and said "That was not so courteous."

Haldir's eyes were drawn to Frodo, "You bring great evil with can go no further."

The next half an hour was passed by listening to Aragorn arguing their case with Haldir, whom remained unmoving in his decision for them to remain out of the city. Legolas stood beside her as they watched the argument. She was getting royally annoyed that their journey was being stopped because of The Ring and that this elf would send them out in the dark knowing Orcs would be searching for them. Ignoring Legolas' grip on her arm she moved to stand beside Aragorn. Her voice held no room for argument, "You will us to my grandmother Haldir or you will not enjoy the consequences." The air around them grew glacially cold. Her eyes were as hard as ice as she kept them locked with Haldir's. She heard the sound of notching bows around her which brought a look of triumph to Haldir's face but she was not to be deterred. Ice began to encrust itself on the guards' bows. Gasps of fear were the reaction much to her happiness. Haldir's smile was gone.

"You will follow me."

With that the ice and the cold dissipated. Aragorn looked at Satine in shock with a mixture of awe. Never before had he been reminded of their companion's nobility then right now. She was the daughter to Lord Elrond and grand daughter to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn as well as the last of the Elementals. All those hear were below her and yet she never mentioned her standing. From the corner of his eye he watched as Legolas moved to walk beside her. Even the elven prince was not even near her standing but the closest amongst them. The Ranger had been surprised by his dear friend's attachment to the Elemental. Never had he seen his friend show any romantic attention to a female be it a woman or an elleth. Now when all hope was almost lost and the end near his friend's heart was being stirred by an Elemental of all things. A smile crept at his lips as he watched how Satine always seemed to keep a foot of distance between herself and the prince. It would seem that his friend would have a lot of work to do to capture the maiden's eye as she had captured his.

They walked through the night until they reached Caras Galadhon. The Fellowship gazed upon the large green trees in awe. Hadlir led them through the woods only when nightfall ascended did they arrive in the city. Satine could not believe how beautiful the city was even with Lady Galadriel description of it she was still awestruck. Intricate talans lay high within the trees with masterfully carved staircases winding up the large trunks to the talans. The homes and structures were apart of the wood unlike homes that Men made. Those of the Eldar did not destroy nature like Men did; they respected nature which se wondered if that was why she seemed more attached to that race now then Man. She had once been part of the race of Man and yet…she found herself less attached to Man. Elves were peeking through the windows of talans and stopping to watched the strange companions pass through their city. Many looked upon her while tilting their heads to her in welcome. She returned their greetings. Her companions were puzzled by the greetings and yet understood her standing then.

They walked up a large winding staircase towards large intricate citadel. When reaching the platform they stood before a large staircase, waiting. From the light came forth the forms of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

Lord Celeborn is the first to speak, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him…I can no longer see him from afar."

Lady Galadriel has read the answer from their eyes, in a voice filled with sorrow she says, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

Legolas chose to elaborate, "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Blarog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were non of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Said Lady Galadriel, "We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Said Lord Celeborn.

Lady Galadriel whom has more hope for their quest then her husband says, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

All except Satine are led away from the Lord and Lady, whom is standing before them. Legolas looks over his shoulder at his companion. But he is firmly maneuvered down the staircase. Once alone Lady Galadriel opened her arms in welcome, accepting the unspoken invitation Satine hugs her adopted grandmother for the first time, Lord Celebron stroked her hair. None spoke as they basked in each other's presence. Lady Galadriel held Satine at arm's length, looking her over. An eyebrow rose when she noticed how clean she looked.

The Lady's voice was filled with amusement as she said, "For one coming from such a dangerous journey through Moria you are entirely too clean." A blush rose to her cheeks, unsure of what to say.

With a laugh Lord Celeborn took Satine's arm in a gentle hold leading her up the staircase to their talan, "Come, he said, we have much to speak on."

After a nice long soak in a hot bath in the bathing chamber within her grand parents talan, she changed into a gown of blue silk. Thankful to finally wear comfortable clothing and to have been placed before food, a smile was permanent upon her lips. At the table sat her grandparents watching silently as she nibbled upon fruit and cheeses, letting her eat a bit to regain some strength.

Lord Celeborn was the first to break the comfortable silence, "It would seem that the journey to destroy The One Ring will become more perilous. Without Gandalf's wisdom to guide you it would seem that you would lose your edge."

"I do not believe so…I believe that there is still hope, a silver lining in our cloud." Satine said between bites.

Lady Galadriel placed a comforting hand upon her husbands shoulder, "We must not doubt in their quest just yet, even with Gandalf's loss. Our granddaughter is an Elemental; she is next to the future king the most important player in this war Their choices will shape what will come."

Lord Celeborn looked at his new grand daughter with sorrow, he worried for her safety. She was too young to be endangering her life like this. Sensing her grandfather's worries she placed her hand upon his.

"I might be young for an Eldar but I am by no means unskilled or immature. I know who I am now, the Last the Elementals, the new generation of the Elementals, a woman that knows herself and a warrior."

"It would seem that you shall be tested in your own battles in the coming future. I brought you here to help with the darkness, because of how diluted the Elementals' blood is in your old world it took me many years to locate you. It would seem as if Saruman also decided to find the Elementals' and he has. The other three have been found. They are at Isengard."

Satine's breath hitched, "No…" She could feel a vice gripping her heart, it just could not be. Their enemy had the others, her people. "You mean I'm not the only one? Not the Last?"

Lord Celeborn grasped her hands firmly, "They are not like you now, and they are under the wizard's control. They are untrained, leaderless and dangerous. You must be on your guard."

"I must save them…" Satine looked upon the fair visage of her grandmother waiting for her answer. She had not planned this, never in her wildest dreams had she expected that the Elementals' would return to Middle Earth, never did she think they would fall into the hands of Saruman and Sauron… This was not good.

Lady Galadriel nodded, knowing that her grand daughter knew what was expected of her. "It is time for you to rest. Go now and seek your bed." Knowing a dismissal when she heard one, Satine kissed her grandparents goodbye then was led to where the Fellowship was staying. As the encampment came into her view she noticed that Aragorn and Legolas were sitting on the outskirts speaking to one another. As drew nearer they turned to her. She knew then that they had been worried about her but it was unfounded. She had been with her grandparents for goodness sakes!

In her heart she knew what was needed of her now. Her destiny was laid before her feet; it was now up to her to walk it, alone. No one but herself could defeat and unite the Elementals. And yet…

Aragorn and Legolas sat on a log a few ways away from their camp waiting, well Legolas was. Aragorn smiled at his friend whom was silent in his vigil of their surroundings, it almost looked as if he was keeping watch but Aragorn knew better. Not only were they extremely safe within the Golden Wood but the safere were hundreds of guards surrounding the woods to protect it and its inhabitants. With a smirk Aragorn said, "She is with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, she is quite safe with them. She will return once she has spent some time with her family."

"I know." said Legolas, "I know." He knew that his worries were unfounded their companion Satine was safe but he still worried for she was not here with him. His eyes continued to scan the trees looking for a sign of her. Never in his long life had he ever felt more insecure then now. He knew nothing about her and yet from what little he ha learned about her, he had found that it added to her appeal, an enigma that he would find great joy in solving, but she seemed unwilling to have her secrets solved. A flicker of blue appeared behind a tree. After a few moments the sound of soft steps reached him as she turned to face them. He felt the air leave his lungs, she was so beautiful. Flowing wine hair, milky skin wrapped in a pale blue gown. His feet moved with their own accord.

Aragorn watched as Legolas and Satine stood before one another neither saying a word. Satine had a cocked eyebrow directed at the elf standing before blocking her way to their camp. Legolas whom was ignoring the annoyed look of the lady before him looked her over. Aragorn quietly left both of his companions to whatever they were going to be doing.

"Why aren't you resting Legolas?"

"I was waiting for you to return. I wanted to make sure you were alright." said the unsure prince.

She bit her lip to stop the sarcastic remarks from coming forth. She knew he meant well but seriously just because she was a woman did not make her any weaker then the others.

Legolas was surprised by the sparks of anger that lay within her eyes, but could guess their origins. This woman was filled with a pride that he was beginning to understand was towards her gender. She prided herself in being equal to males. "Do not misunderstand me. It has nothing to do with you being a female. I care for your well being-"

Satine cut him off, "I know your heart is hurt from Gandalf's passing but rest assured that I am well. Now find some rest we are well protected. Good night Prince Legolas."

She swiftly moved around the stunned prince, heading towards her small tent that had been prepared for her use. Legolas remained frozen at the spot where they had held their discussion. Had he just been dismissed?

The next morning found Satine up before the others in The Fellowship. Taking her weapons she headed towards the training fields for some much needed drills. Walking through the just waking city she felt her spirits lift. It felt so peaceful here compared to outside these woods were fear seemed to choke the air. Even at the early hour there were some elves training on the grounds, sparring. As she drew near all stopped to look upon the new arrival surprised to see a young woman walking towards them in barely any clothing. Satine had to admit to herself that her daisy dukes, travel boots and tank top were not a usual outfit but she needed her drills not to be obstructed by clothing. She placed her large bow and quiver on the trunk of the nearest tree trunk.

"_I would like to challenge the best warrior here, whom ever you are come forth._" Satine looked at the elves before her awaiting a response.

A handsome elf came forth whom held a striking resemblance to Haldir. "_I am, milady. My name is__Rúmil__."_

"_We will fight without weapons, __Rúmil__. Try to keep up." _She said with a hint of smugness.

Both warriors took their positions before one another. Per her usual strategy she waited for her opponent's first move. Rúmil moved swiftly towards her. She dodged to his left taking a hold of his arm to lock it being his back her other arm coming to wrapped itself around his throat in a dangerously tight hold. He struggled in her hold but she jabbed her knee in his back that was unprotected by armor. She released him as he fell to his knees. But recovered swiftly, a smile came to her lips.

The warriors within the Fellowship left the Hobbits to their rest as they headed for the training grounds. As they grew nearer they began to here a ruckus coming from the training grounds. Taking their place in the crowd of elves that were in a circle surrounding the grounds, cheering at the battle that was taking place they found that Satine was sparring against an elf with swords. Her opponent held a few small cuts upon his arms, chest and legs.

"Now this is quite interesting!" exclaimed Gimli.

Legolas watched as Satine pushed her blade against her opponents with strength he never knew she possessed. In a show of grace she spun behind her opponent pushing her blade into the back of his neck. The elf froze in all movement. It was over. She shook her opponents hand with a large smile on her face, breathing heavily.

Legolas took in her heaving bosom, flushed skin and disheveled hair. Her moss green eyes turned to his finally noticing that they had joined them. He was shocked by her outfit her leggings were scandalously short showing almost all her legs, at least her boots covered her calves. He exchanged a look with Aragorn unsure about what they should do.

Another elf approached their female companion soon after they had taken their positions ready for the next battle. The elf prince's eyes widened as he watched as she crouched into her position, her loose top revealing the top creamy globes. A spark of something he could not name erupted within him for how many could see her secrets. How could she be letting them see her dressed like that?

The battle was quick her opponent had been defeated with little effort from her. She moved towards them giving the sword to an elf. Finally she stopped before them with a happy smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eye.

"That was a remarkable battle! Lady Satine you are a remarkable warrior!" said Gimli with enthusiasm.

Boromir voice was not filled with enthusiasm as he said, "Milady I believe it would be best if you would change into something that benefits your station."

The sparkle left her eyes, her voice a hiss "My station? Am I to be confined to nothing but gowns because of my station? I am an independent woman Boromir keep your comments to yourself for you know nothing!" She pushed her way passed them to take hold of her weapons as she left the grounds.

Aragorn moved to follow her but Legolas took hold of his shoulder following instead. He finally caught up to her at the river. Her weapons were lying beside her as she sat staring at the cool water. Her boots were near her weapons for she had her feet in the cool water. He sat beside her, looking at her stoic expression. Moments passed without word becoming almost uncomfortable.

"Are you here to lecture of my inappropriate attire?" snapped Satine.

Caution was key to handle this situation; Legolas' voice was soft as he spoke, "No… But do not let your anger cloud your heart. Boromir was not trying to offend you but protect your reputation. Is this attire appropriate where you are from?"

Satine tried to keep herself in check she knew she was having a bit of a culture shock moment they were rare but every once in a while she found herself frustrated that females were expected to be proper and she was the furthest thing from being a proper miss.

"I know Boromir was not trying to be reprimanding but… Where I am from women wear what they desire. What I am wearing is not in the least inappropriate. Anyways this outfit does not obstruct any of my movements."

"You are from a strange world milady."

"I could say the same thing, milord." a small laugh in her voice.

He was taken aback by the sound of her small laugh, never before had he heard emit such a carefree sound. "What is it like back in your world?"

"I don't consider it mine anymore really; Middle Earth is my home now. The world I come from is very different then here. Forest and nature aren't held in such high esteem. The world is made of metal, glass and brick. Greed is the driving force in the society that I am from. Family is not as important also, well depending from where you're from that is but in most places family is not a sacred bond." Her voice had grown sad.

Legolas was speechless from the picture that she had painted of her world. It sounded desolate.

"But it is still beautiful for we still have some protected forests that are protected and not everything is corrupted. There is hope for my old world I suppose. But Middle Earth is beautiful I hope one day I'll see it rid of all evil. You are from Mirkwood?" Eyes the color of moss turned to him.

"Yes…" His voice leaving him as her eyes continued to hold his.

Satine unaware of her effect on the elf smiled and turned her eyes to the cool river, her toes making ripples in the river's surface. "What is it like? Is it like Rivendell or Lothlórien?"

A smile was instantly at his lips as he recalled his home, "The woods near my home are old and majestically beautiful. We live in a castle that is carved in the mountain it is quite interesting for not many elves live in stone but we do for it is an old custom. What is the truly most memorable from my home are the sunsets when the warm light from the fading touch the grey of the stone of the castle of stone. The walls glow."

"It sounds lovely…" Satine's voice trailed off as she tried to picture his home but her mind would never be able to do it justice.

"One day if you wish you should come visit me in my home." He felt uncertain about placing himself at such a delicate situation.

"I would love to!" Her smile was simply dazzling.

Suddenly she stood looking at the water with longing. Biting her lip she gave a look of uncertainty. "Do you mind if I take a swim?"

"No…I don't mind…Why do you ask?"

She did not answer him but began taking off the rest of her clothes. Her short leggings fell to her feet as did the strange tunic. He knew he should be looking away but his body would not cooperate. He felt heat come to his face. She was wearing nothing but two pieces of clothing that he could not recognize. But she was in the water shortly after.

Legolas blinked at the water not believing what had just happened, what had happened? The water was quite clear at the surface but the bottom was dark. He looked in the water but could not see her. Minutes passed but she did not resurface, he was getting worried. He stood trying in vain to locate her when the sound of footballs came up behind him. Turning swiftly he was surprised to see Lady Galadriel. Bowing low he greeted the new arrival.

"No need for formalities Legolas and do not worry Satine is quite safe. She is laying in the water it is a way to reconnect herself with her Element. Please sit."

Both elves sat themselves upon the cool grass in silence. "She is very different Legolas, she is like no other in Middle Earth. Do you understand of the severity of your differences? It will be a challenge to love her; she will challenge you in all you do. Satine is not one to submit to the will of any even her husband's. She does believe in comprise and trust but she does not believe in love. Her heart is well guarded do you have the will to infiltrate it, young prince?"

Staring at the water where the topic of their discussion had disappeared to he struggled to explain his feelings. "I don't truly know if I will be able to make her interested in me but I will put all my efforts into winning her heart. I'm very aware that she is different but that just adds to her appeal. I do not love her yet but I can feel it growing everyday. I fear and anticipate that I will be very soon. I will make her believe in love if I have to."

Lady Galadriel worried for the elven prince before her. Could he really be able to heal Satine's wounds? She had seen her passed, it was not pretty. She had lost much as well as gained little for all she had given of herself. But as she gazed into the honest eyes of the elf before her she felt hope for the first time in regards to Satine's future. "I will leave you some advice Legolas in wooing your chosen. Never lie to her no matter how ugly the truth, never touched another after you have touched her. Do not place her in a cage, llet her fly free for her show of love is that she will stay with you. Also be direct that is the only way she will believe you are serious."

Puzzled by her choice of words, Legolas asked "Direct, what do you mean?"

With an all knowing smile she answered, "Do not walk on eggshells around her, prince."

With her wisdom given she rose and left as silently as she had come, leaving the prince filled with as many questions as before.

Minutes passed without a ripple upon the cool surface of the river. He had no need to worry but he was curious of what exactly she was doing, down there. Finally a red hair floated to the surface followed by the surfacing nymph that he had been waiting for. He turned around to and refused to be tempted to watch her. The rustling of cloth told him that she was redressing herself in more sensible attire. "Legolas I want to apologize if I made you uncomfortable before when I…well for my inappropriate behavior infront of you. Ladies to not strip off their clothes before a male like that I'm sure. Do you forgive me?"

Legolas said to the tree before him, "Of course no worries."

Satine finished placing her tank top on but did not tell her companion to turn around. She was confused about her attitude towards him. She felt the need to be guarded but he was not dangerous was he? Looking at his slender frame that she knew was honed with muscle, long legs and pale blond hair she saw a fair elf which was not unusual in the race of the Valar. Yet she found him intriguing something about this elf captured her attention but what was it. He turned slowly around to look at her and her breath caught. His eyes… His eyes were a silvery blue that was filled with a heat as he took her in that it left her breathless and tingling. To answer her previous question she knew then that he was extremely dangerous, no man or elf had ever made feel this way. Never had she felt this interest, this draw towards any of her past lovers or relations.

Always having had the curiosity of a cat she approached the elf before her slowly, like a fox to a rabbit. Their bodies were a breath away from each other. Satine noticed that Legolas was almost a head taller then her, her head coming to rest at his chin. Tilting her head up to gaze into his eyes she found the flame within them fiercer. Throwing caution to the wind she rose of the tip of her toes placing her lips against his.

Legolas' eyes widened painfully barely believing that she was kissing him but the feel of her soft lips gently resting against his own left little room for doubt. His eyes fluttered closed as he returned her kiss placing a little more pressure against her lips.

Satine gently wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Their bodies were against one another's feeling each other's every curve. She nibbled upon his bottom lip eliciting a gasp from her partner, taking the opportunity to weave her tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth she moaned. He tasted like wild honey. Unexpectedly his arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her closer if possible, his hold was nearly painful, and she loved it.

Her fingers that had been playing in his soft hair grasped them painfully as she pulled towards her, their kiss growing more heated their tongues dueling in a wild passionate battle for dominance, neither letting the other win. She felt her heart beat faster; her blood heating to the point of boiling, her stomach tightening painfully and her legs had just turned to jell-o.

She pulled her lips away from his with great effort placing her cheek against his clothed chest, she whispered, "Shit…"


	12. Leaving Upon the River

Chapter 12: Leaving Upon the River

The Fellowship were sitting around the fire, eating their final meal together in Lothlórien. Satine could feel Legolas' eyes burning holes into her skin; she knew her reaction after the kiss had not been the most graceful. Satine nibbled on the apple that she held trying her best not to look into his silvery eyes. She had to admit that pushing in the river and running had not been kind but what did he expect….? Minutes passed as the stares did not end, finally having had enough she stood up swiftly leaving the puzzled Fellowship behind. There was only one place she knew she could go.

Satine ran up the staircase to the citadel trying to find her grandparents, most importantly Lady Galadriel. Before she reached the landing she saw her grandmother descending towards her, arms wide. She ran into the offered embrace feeling her troubled mind settle. She was gently herded towards her grandmother's parlor. Both ladies sat down on the nearest chaise, Satine taking strength from the older elleth's presence.

"Satine you must stop running from all those that desire your heart. He is not a man," Lady Galadriel's voice was firm.

"I know…but…In don't understand him. How can he be attracted to me? I am not even near being the proper elleth. He's a prince for goodness sakes shouldn't he be interested in someone who can stand behind him?" asked Satine.

"The heart works in strange ways, Satine. You know that for your heart also feels drawn to him which I know scares you for you have never felt this way. You must not fear your heart it will show you the right way."

Satine groaned audibly, "Arwen is the one who follows her heart. I have always been more of the logical sister, following my head more then my heart. I'm a warrior Lady Galadriel."

"You are also a woman."

Satine froze blinking up into her grandmother's eyes. It was so simple, how had she not noticed that she had begun to push the woman within aside to replace it solely with the warrior? How had she not noticed that she had begun to ignore her heart more then usual? She needed to put an end to this.

"_Satine you are the most amazing young woman that I have ever met. But you fail in the areas of the heart. You need to know that elven men are not like the men that you are used to. In your world love, honor and propriety is no longer placed into such high esteem as here. Satine, Legolas has not been with any woman or elleth in his lifetime, for when elves mate it is binding."_ Lady Galadirel's voice left her mind, leaving her to think over the information given.

"_Atar_ never mentioned anything of binding, like a contract?" Satine was truly puzzled.

Lady Galadriel let out a small laugh, "Not like a contract. It is a marriage of souls where the souls of the couple connect to one another making them soul mates and partner for the rest of their lives. Satine, Legolas is a good elf, an honorable elf. Do not hurt him with your past for in the end it will hurt your future."

Satine fingered the material of her gown feeling the smooth silk beneath her fingertips. Could she let him in? Could she try to have a relationship with him?

"Isn't this an inappropriate time for me to try to have a relationship?" wondered Satine.

Solemnly Lady Galadriel said, "For both of you neither can make the promise of surviving the Fellowship but it is best to have loved and lost-"

Satine finished, "Then to have never loved at all." She stood from the chaise a look of determination on her face. "Grandmother, thank you. Goodnight."

Lady Galadriel smiled as she watched her strange grand daughter ran down the staircase. It would seem that women from earth were not as trusting in love as females here were. She wished the elf prince much patience.

When she arrived back in the encampment most of the Fellowship were settling down in their respectful beds. She scanned the area trying to spot the elf prince. As her search seemed to be going on in vain a hand touched her shoulder making her tense.

"_Im gelir ceni ad lín_ (I am happy to see you again)" said the owner of the hand. Satine smiled as she recognized the voice, the soft sound belonging to none other than the person she had been looking for. She took a hold of Legolas' hand pulling him away from the encampment.

Legolas was unsure on how to take this turn of events. Before she had been ignoring him after the kiss and seemed almost angry. What happened? She led them further into the forest until finally they reached a glen. Pulling him further into the glen she settled them on the grass, all the while scanning the area for any one. Once satisfied she returned her attention to him.

"_Goheno nin_ (Forgive me) Legolas. What I did was inexcusable but can you find it your heart to pardon my actions? I was acting like a child." Satine's eyes were downcast as she spoke to him, seeming afraid to look him in the eye. Using his hand to lift her chin so their eyes could meet he was astounded to see her lovely moss green eyes filled with regret.

His voice was reassuring as he spoke, "There is nothing to forgive, though please if possible a warning would be desirable before you push within a river again."

Satine laughed at the statement while nodding agreeing to his request. Her laughed died down, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she looked into his. He touched her pale skin of her cheek, stroking the skin gently with his thumb. His silver eyes never leaving hers.

"I want to warn you Legolas that I am not the easiest woman to love but I will do my best to give this relationship a try. _Im weere _(I promise)."

She rested her head upon his shoulder enjoying the comfort that it brought her. Legolas ran his fingers through the silky strands of her hair enjoying the new found lack of barriers between them. It would take some work but he planned on winning her over. They settled into a peaceful silence watching the night pass by. Legolas stopped stroking her wine colored hair as he heard approaching foot steps. Out of the trees came Aragorn moving towards them. "We are leaving early tomorrow morning you had better settle in." The edge of warning in the Ranger's voice make a blush come to the prince's cheek, surely Aragorn did not think that he would do anything to ruin her reputation. Though sitting alone in a glen curled into another was not exactly the best for neither of their reputations. Satine rolled her eyes and stood. "Aragorn seriously don't play the father and the leader. I will surely start a revolution, I am of French origins…" she trailed off as she remembered that they had no idea of she spoke of. "Aragorn I need to tell you something and you Legolas. Lady Galadriel told me that Saruman was able to capture the other three Elementals. He has them in Isengard. I need to free them." Aragorn was not surprised about the conviction in her voice but by the news that their enemies had such power on their side. They were becoming more and more outnumbered and out forced.

Legolas was surprised also, "Why haven't we heard of them, yet? Why isn't Saruman using them?"

"I could guess on this but when I came here I had no idea what to do with my powers and since there are no Elementals left I needed to train myself in how to be an Elemental. Luckily I was able to do such with good speed. What I am suspecting is that these three Elementals have no idea how to use their powers and Saruman cannot tech them how. Further more I believe that they are not allowed to go into nature to submerge themselves in their Element which is truly the only way to learn how to use your powers." A satisfied smile came to her lips, "Saruman bit off more then he could chew with this plan."

Aragorn was pleased that they had a slight advantage with the Elementals but for how long? "What are the other Elements? Are there going to be more?"

answered before she could, "From what I was told as a child about the Elementals was that there could only be one for each Element in existence. The first and only Elementals were only five. They were Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Metal."

"Since now I am an Elemental for two Elements it makes this time around a little different. There will only be four Elementals but due to my extra Element, Lady Galadriel believes that I should become their leader, their teacher. Aragorn, Saruman does not know that I am in Middle Earth. _Nin Atar _made sure that none but our most trustworthy friends knew of my existence. If Saruman finds out about me, I don't need to tell you how dangerous it could become do I?"

Aragorn nodded his face filled with worry. Things were getting more and more complicated. Legolas looked from Satine to Aragorn surprised how incredible his companions were. An Elemental and the Future King were by no means unimportant in the future of Middle Earth.

Morning came swiftly. Satine finished placing the last of her things in her backpack. Looking around the small but comfortable tent she felt a twinge of longing. She missed the comforts that home brought but this was no time to be shallow. The rustle of cloth sounded behind her, she smiled at her grandfather who seemed to have come to bid her farewell.

Lord Celeborn took in his grand daughter's appearance from the clean boots to the leggings light blue tunic and a strange belt that seemed to be truly uncomfortable. His heart clenched that this could be the first and final time that he would see his amazing grand daughter. She would be leaving today to go with the strangest companions he had ever seen and with an elf that seemed to be touching her heart. As a grandfather he had the right to worry for her safety as well as that of Arwen's who loved the Ranger that now traveled with Satine.

"I want you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to remain safe." Lord Celeborn's voice was harsh but Satine understood.

"I cannot promise that I will survive but I will do my best to come back to those that I love." Satine hugged her grandfather while shouldering her bag. She picked up her quiver tying the belt around her waist happy to feel the weight of the large Mithril resting against her hips. She grasped her bow then followed her grandfather towards the river. The Fellowship were already at the river's edge. She separated herself from her grandfather whom went towards Aragorn. Depositing her bow and backpack in the nearest boat she noticed Pippin and Merry talking to Legolas about Lembas bread.

Legolas walked towards her, smiling. She raised her eyebrow at his cheerfulness that he possessed in the morning of their departure away from the only place since their departure from Rivendell had they found solace. "Now milord you need to explain how you are in such good spirits…especially so early in the morning?"

Legolas smiled by the look of annoyance that fell across her face, it seemed that the lady did not enjoy mornings. "Milady I try not to let anything bring down my spirits no matter how grim the circumstances. Are you not of suck ilk milady?" said Legolas his voice filled with mirth.

Shaking her head she could not stop a small smile from gracing the curves of her lips. Silence fell upon the elves around them as Lady Galadriel's swan shaped boat moved towards the shore. So it seemed that the Fellowship would depart soon.

Satine sat in the boat with Frodo and Aragorn leaning against the front of the boat as Aragorn paddled them forward along the river. Her eyes gazed at the clear blue sky that lay up above enjoying watching the clouds pass by without disruptions. Frodo's small laugh broke her concentration in her game of guess the clouds shape. Satine looked at the handsome Hobbit that was smiling at her. His voice filled with mirth as he said, "Are you comfortable milady?"

Playing along she said, "Well Frodo if you could ever be so kind as to poor me a nice glass of wine, I would forever be grateful."

Aragorn joined their laughter, the atmosphere lightening a little. It was dull on the river for there was not much to do but it was the safest way of traveling to where was needed. Later as the boats were near one another Merry called to her, "Tell us a story Satine I'm simply dying of boredom."

She laughed at the carefree Hobbit. "I'm not sure I know a good story. What would you like?"

Sam called to her from where he sat with Gimli and Leoglas, "A story with love!"

Pippin called out right after beside Merry and Boromir, "No something with an amazing adventure!"

Gimli's gruff voice came next, "An exciting battle would not go amiss!"

She exchanged a knowing look with Legolas whom was smiling in her direction. She bit her lip trying to find a decent story. Finding one she began her telling, "There was once a poor miller whom as all in old age was dying. This miller had three sons to whom he left his three meager possessions which were, a mill which was given to the eldest, a mule which went to the middle son and to the youngest a cat. As you could tell the youngest of the miller's sons was not pleased with what was left to him…"

Satine continued to tell the story of Puss in Boots as best she could. Their day passed in enjoyment for they all began to tell stories to pass the time.

On the third of their travels by river they came before two immense stone statues of Kings. Eye wide Satine looked on in awe at the craftsmanship of said statues. Only an hour later did they reach the waterfall and made camp. Satine stood before the shore of the water with Legolas holding a smile from the satire that Gimli was sprouting because of their chosen course. She inhaled the scent of the elf next to her taking solace in the smell of pine, mint and sandalwood that made up his scent. She was worried about the darkness that seemed to be creeping in the forest around her. Something was close, too close.

Merry's voice made her pause, "Where's Frodo?"

Tensing she looked around but finding no sign of the Ring Bearer. Without thought she took hold of her bow as she raced into the woods Legolas on her heels as well as the rest of The Fellowship. After a few moments of running she looked around but could see no sign of their two companions. It did not sit well with her that Boromir was alone with Frodo. Gimli stands with scanning the forest around them as they move forward. They stop as they see black figure at the top of the hill, clashing of swords drawing their full attention. Satine pulls out an arrow notching it in her bow as she runs to the top of the hill, finding Aragorn battling Uruk-hai.

She shoots down as many as she can until she enters the fray slicing her opponents with the blade that lays at the curve of her bow. She knew that they were after Frodo for they bore the white hand of Saruman. She saw half a dozen Uruk-hai running passed her. Oh no you don't! A small tornado surrounded the band of Uruk-Hai lifting them into the air, ten feet, twenty feet, thirty feet, sixty feet then the tornado dissipated. The bodies of the Uruk-hai plummeted to their death. She ran down the hill killing as many as she could or leaving them severely wounded. She was alone now separated from her companions battling three Uruk-hais.

An unexpected pain comes to the back of her head; she tuned around to see the leader coming towards her a look of pleasure in his eyes. Anger fills her making the wind around whip mercilessly around her. She called upon the essence of the wind to inflict as much damage that it could against her opponents but before it could do so a strange stone was thrown at her passing through her barrier hitting her in her stomach. A strange feeling filled her soul. She felt as if she was being drained, what is happening? Her body hit the ground hard as she felt her conscious leave her.

Legolas watched as the life left their companion Boromir's eyes. He felt worried for he could not see Satine anywhere. Both Gimli and he looked in the surrounding forest but could not find a trace of her. But then a flash of silver brought his attention, his eyes were wide as he saw her bow lying on the ground with her quiver filled with her arrows. His heart clenched in pain, they had her. He touched the cool metal of her bow which was heavily stained with blood; she was such an amazing fighter how had she been captured? He picked up her weapons surprised by how light they were. He glanced around but oat found nothing left of hers. Gimli was with Aragorn at the river's shore watching as the boat floated towards the waterfall. Legolas tightened his hold upon Satine's bow trying to calm his racing heart. His mind was filled with dark images of torture and rape. He feared the fate that Satine would suffer in the hands of the Uruk-hai. She might be a warrior strong and brave but at this time all he could see was a woman in the hands of monsters whom would have no trouble in mutilating and violating her.

Aragorn turned to look at him noticing the weapons that he held, anger clouding his eyes. Gimli noticed the weapons that Legolas was holding. Aragorn speaks, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli's voice was pained as he said, "Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn straightens himself clutching his friends' shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin and Satine to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas grinned with Gimli as the dwarf exclaimed his happiness in a loud cry. Legolas took hold of Satine's backpack not wanting to leave any of her things behind. Aragorn offered to carry Satine's quiver wrapping it awkwardly on his back, pleased by its light weight. With a last look at the Eastern shore he followed his friends in the search for their captured companions.

"_No varna _(Be safe)" whispered Legolas to the wind.


	13. Finding Those Whom Were Lost

Chapter 13: Finding Those Whom Were Lost

Satine felt her mind being suspended in darkness never waking nor slumbering. She felt cold and warm as if her mind couldn't read what was around her anymore; she knew not where she was and could not tell where her friends were either. She felt alone, truly alone like she had been so many years ago. This time it was different now she was trapped in her mind with no way to get out. An image of a handsome elf with pale blond hair and silver eyes came before her. She could feel a spark of hope fill her knowing that Legolas was most surely looking for her with all his might.

Satine could not tell how many hours, days or months passed for she remained within the darkness of her mind unable to tell the passage of time. She hoped that this imprisonment would soon end no matter the ending for she could not stand the darkness for much longer.

Legolas ran in front of his companions, his lithe footsteps barely making a sound. It had already been three days since their companions' capture. They knew not of their well being but so far nothing on the Uruk-hai's path showed that they had harmed their captives. He kept going on the hope that since he found no trace of blood that Satine was not suffering as he could so easily imagine. They ran through a gorge Aragorn kneeling before tew earth as he picked up a green brooch in the shape of a leaf, "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

Hope filled the elf's eyes, "They may yet be alive."

Aragorn nodded as he said, "Less than a day ahead of us. Come!"

He jogged after Aragorn calling to Gimli over his shoulder, "Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!"

To which Gimli replied out of breath, "I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

Legolas as he reached the top of the hill he looked into the distance trying to disconcert where the Uruk-hai were taking them.

Aragorn called to him, "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?"

Concentrating a little more he found the answer to the question, with his voice filled with anger and fear he said, "The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

They resumed their pursuit in vigor, one word keeping them going "Saruman". Legolas grew lost in his thoughts as possibilities seemed to choke him. Saruman already had the other three Elementals under his possession but then to have Satine? It would prove to be disastrous to all those who would stand against the evils of this world. What confused him the most was how Satine said that Saruman did not know of her existence, could he have found out? The three warriors continued to run over the vast grasslands and hills chasing their quarry through out the day only stopping when the night had grown too dark for them to continue on in safety.

Morning came swiftly as their chase continued for the fourth day. Legolas halted in his running as his eyes gazed into the sun worry etched across his face, "The red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." The only thing that seemed to rest within his mind was Satine's long wine hair, milky skin and crystal laugh. Legolas worried about whose blood had been spilt… was she alive still? He pushed himself to go faster wanting to find her more then ever, to save her.

Aragorn ran beside Leoglas saying only "_Hebo estel_" (Have hope). Legolas nodded his thanks to his friend as he returned his attention to their hunt. Any Uruk-hai who placed a hand upon her was never going to be able to so again or anything else for that matter.

Eomer looked at the dead Uruk-hai that lay scattered around him trying to take some satisfaction in their death but found none. His cousin was still dead and no matter how many of these disgusting creatures he killed it would not bring Theodred back.

The cry of one of his men jolted him from his thoughts, "Milord! We found a woman!" Surprised, Eomer raced to his soldier finding the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Eyes wide he touched her skin to find it cool but it did not hold the chill of death; her breathing was so low he almost missed it. "She's alive…" he said in a whisper. He could see no wounds upon her, except for a few minor scratches. He stood quickly giving the order, "Hareld take her with you, when we reach the next village we shall give her to their keeping."

He remounted his steed his mind haunted by her beauty, Eomer tried to take his mind off their new immobile companion but images of pale skin and wine red hair floated within his mind.

What was left of the Fellowship ran further across the plain. But the sound of horses penetrated the quiet of midday. They rushed to hide behind a large boulder. Moments later a company of riders passed them traveling down the hill, Aragorn moving away from the shelter of the boulder cried after them "Rider of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

The three hunters were encircled quickly by the company of riders, the soldiers' spears coming to rest menacingly close to them. The circle parts to letting in their captain, "What business does an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Legolas watched the man closely; wary of the situation they had just found themselves in. Gimli is his usual manner of greeting said, "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

A quick thought passed through Legolas' mind wondering if Gimli made it a point to insult all that he came across or was this a normal way of greeting for the dwarves? The Horsemaster descended from his horse coming to stand before the dwarf, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas notched an arrow with great speed aiming it directly at the Horsemaster, his voice threatening as he said "You would die before your stroke fell!" Aragorn gave the elf a warning slance as he lowered his arm, removing the threat of the arrow. Aragorn returned his attention to the Horsemaster, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

A look of sadness flashed in the captain's eyes, "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Aragorn looked directly into the Horsemaster's eyes proving that he was not lying as he said, "We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends' captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." stated the Horsemaster.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" exclaimed Gimli.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes." explained Aragorn for he could see the confusion with the name.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer at a hill in the distance as black smoke rose into the sky from said hill.

"Dead?" whispered Gimli

"And a woman, did you see her?" asked Legolas, heart racing.

The Horsemaster turned his attention to the elf, "We did find a woman…" The Horsemaster found it strange that a woman would be traveling with such weird companions.

Aragorn noticing the Captains uncertainty of their claims described "We traveled with a woman named Satine. She has wine red hair, pale skin; she was wearing a blue tunic and black leggings before she was captured. She is also an exceptional beauty; does the description resemble the woman you found?"

The Horsemaster called "Herald!" In a few moments a rider came forth with a woman lying in his arms, seemingly lifeless. Legolas rushed to the side of the rider's horse taking hold of his lost companion. He scanned her form but could find no injury but she was barely breathing. "Satine?" he whispered. The Horsemaster whistled "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses came forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Aragorn took hold of the horses' reins watching as the Horsemaster remounted his horse. The Horsemaster addressed them all for the last time, "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." then turned his attention to his riders, "We ride north!"

Leoglas held Satine closer to his chest his eyes scanning her face but she was not waking up. "_Am-koita_ Satine" (Wake up) but to no avail.

"Legolas later, we need to try to find Merry and Pippin". Legolas said nothing as he mounted the white horse bringing Satine to sit before him. He followed Gimli and Aragorn but was focusing solely on the woman in his arms. But no matter how many times he called to her to awaken she seemed unfazed. She shook her gently but again she remained unchanging. He was growing more worried by the minute. "What did the Uruk-hai do to you?" he whispered into her ear. He noticed a necklace he did recognize that lay in-between her breast, the stone was black. As he tried to touch it a sharp pain went up his arm. Eyes wide he pulled his hand swiftly away. Taking hold of the rope around Satine's neck he pulled off the necklace throwing it away.

It was almost instantaneous how her skin seemed to return to its normal color. Legolas smiled as he heard a ragged breath escaped Satine's red lip, green eyes opening suddenly. He could feel her panting against his chest as she tried to rein herself in. A few moments later she began to notice her surroundings.

Satine turned her head to look into the silver eyes that had never once left her mind during her imprisonment.

She was looking at him as if she was truly unsure he was before her. "Legolas?" his breath hitched as the sound of a breathless whisper leaving her lips. Without warning she pulled his head down to hers, sealing their lips. In one nimble move she had turned her body around so she faced him. Her lips were desperate against his. Her nails biting into his scalp in an almost painful manner but it barely registered within his fogged mind. He had hunted the Uruk-hai during a four day unending chase and the worry of her safety had plagued his mind for just as long. He could not find a reason to stop himself from kissing her, tasting her. Her feet wound themselves into the stirrups pushing herself into a standing position making him tilt his head up to keep the kiss from ending. She nibbled on his bottom lip making him gasp. She trailed her lips across his cheek, down his neck then trailed them back to his lips. She bit his bottom lip pulling on the delicate flesh but then kissed the sensitive flesh with a gentle kiss.

A cough broke them apart. Satine whipped her head around to find Aragorn and Gimli giving them strange looks. Blinking she began to regain some semblance of control through her fog filled mind. She turned around in the saddle and smiled at the two companions that had resumed their journey towards a cloud of smoke. She looked around, "Where's Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam?"

Legolas sighed sadly as he began to retell the events of Boromir's death, the Hobbits' capture and their parting with Frodo and Sam. They followed Aragorn and Gimli towards the smoke, Satine remaining quiet as she absorbed the information. She could barely believe that they had lost Boromir and Gandalf. Now they worried that they might have lost Merry and Pippin too. Frodo had left to destroy The Ring with only Sam? Her heart filled with worry for the small Hobbits whom were all alone facing the wilderness and soon Mordor. What had happened to the Fellowship?

They reached the mound of burning corpses. The smell emanating from the mound brought tears to her eyes. They dismounted from their horses all except Saitne whom was not that sure about going near the smell. Satine looked around but as her eyes rested on the forest before them she felt a strange pull towards it. Her attention turned to Aragorn as he let out an angry yell as he fell to his knees. Satine dismounted from the horse going to stand nearer to Aragorn.

Aragorn touched the slightly indented ground before him, "A Hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled." Aragorn's voice lost all sadness to it as he tracked the Hobbits' movements.

Following the trail he narrated their movements, "Their hands were bound." A few more steps he knelt down taking hold of a piece of rope, "Their bonds were cut".

Aragorn ran about saying all the while, "They ran over here. They were followed."

Aragorn's voice was full of excitement as he said, "The tracks lead away from the battle..."

They stood before the ominous and dense forest that she felt drawn too now more then before. Gimli spoke in horror, "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?"

Satine arched her eyebrow towards the dwarf, her voice filled with sarcasm "Well Gimli I'm not sure if you had noticed the pile of dead bodies as we arrived here but my guess is that what happened last night was no tea party."

Legolas and Aragorn tried not to laugh at their friend's expense but seemed to fail.

"I suppose we need to go into Fangorn now?" asked an annoyed Gimli.

Satine laughed as she returned to the horses to retrieve her weapons. As she tied her quiver onto her hips Legolas' hand came to rest upon her elbow, "I am not asking this because you're a woman but because you had been under a spell for nearly four days, do you have enough strength to join us?"

She sighed, as pulled the belt tight "Legolas I need to come with you. I cannot just stay outside the forest no matter how battered I feel. We need to find Merry and Pippin. Thank you… for caring."

He gently touched her cheek, a smile playing upon his lips, "Anytime, Now come we must not delay." She fetched her bow and backpack then followed the males into Fangorn.

"Thank you, Legolas for bringing my things." Satine said with true appreciation.

Smiling at the woman beside him, he said "You're welcome. I'm just relieved that you are safe and unharmed. Do you know what that rock was?"

Satine shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure but… the last I remember is that I was fighting the Uruk-hai then the leader came forward. Legolas I made a shield of wind that nothing can usually penetrate but that stone did. As it touched me, I felt like I was being drained. It was so strange…" her voice trailed off as she seemed to be lost in thought. He watched as she went into herself, he did not like that she had had to suffer. Satine sensing his distress squeezed his hand trying to show him that she was fine. She moved passed Gimli whom had just found a substance upon a leaf, "Ptui! Orc blood." She cringed at the thought that he had just placed it in his mouth. She moved passed her companions drawn towards a light in the distance.

Closing her eyes she called upon the essence of wind to show her what was near. The sounds around her grew faint until she could hear nothing, her concentration persevered. She saw trees, forest creatures but what confused her was the white light that seemed to be growing stronger. It was familiar and yet….

She gasped, Legolas had grasped her arm firmly, he warned "The White Wizard approaches."

Her eyes returned to the distance before them, Saruman? It couldn't be his essence; his aura would not feel so peaceful nor would it be so familiar to her.

Aragorn straightened himself, "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

They drew their weapons. Notching her bow she aimed it into the distance, the white aura coming closer.

"We must be quick."

Only moments later a figure obscured by blinding white light appeared before them. Legolas and Gimli attacked the figure but Satine remained rooted not able to let her arrow loose. She was certain this was not Saruman nor was he an enemy. The power that this figure possessed was immense and yet it had not attacked them yet? Even though they had drawn their weapons? The clatter of Aragorn's sword meant that this new figure had disarmed all in her company. Satine lowered her bow.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." Said the figure cloaked in light.

"Where are they?" cried Aragorn.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" asked the figure.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn's voice was filled with anger.

She tried to look into the light but could not distinguish the figure within. Why did she not feel threatened? The voice… Could it be? The light surrounding the figure dimmed bringing forth this person's identity. Satine distantly heard the clatter of her bow. Disbelief written across her face, she stepped towards her old friend, one she had believed lost. "Gandalf?" she whispered.

Legolas knelt beside her, apologizing "Forgive me! I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman, Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." stated Gandalf.

She and Aragorn cried together, "You fell!"

With a smile their lost friend recounted his story, "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

Satine smiled, "Gandalf!"

Gandalf seemed taken aback by the name, "Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey? That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide. One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" grumbled Gimli.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." informed Aragorn.

Gandalf looked troubled as he said, "Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

Gimli voice was filled with uncontrolled annoyance as he said "Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…"

The trees around them groaned loudly unhappy by the insult the dwarf was saying to them. Gimli frightened that the trees had understood his insults, apologized quickly, "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

Satine stood beside Gandalf, "We have more news to tell you. Saruman has acquired the last Elementals."

A look of disbelief passed over Gandalf's eyes but he recovered. "We will speak of this later, Satine. I need you to tell me everything. Now is not the time we must move quickly."

Calling over his shoulder, he spoke to Gimli "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great poer has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains. A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong."

Gimli mumbled, "Strong...? Oh! That's good!"

Voice filled with amusement, Gandalf replies "So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Satine whispered to Legolas, "Is it too late to go after the Hobbits? It seems they have the better end of the deal."

Her only answer was a laugh. Breaking through the trees, they had returned to the pile of burning corpses. Satine groaned as the smell of burning flesh assaulted her nose once more. She raised an eyebrow as Gandalf whistled loudly. She wondered what the wizard had up his sleeve now. Over the crest of the hill came a galloping white horse, it coat shining brilliantly. She watched in awe as the horse stopped before Gandalf nudging the wizard with its nose.

Legolas voice was awed, "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." introduced Gandalf.

Satine moved towards their horses with a smile, calling over her shoulder she said "By the way Gandalf you are late."

Taken aback Gandalf turned to the woman as she mounted her horse, "What ever do you mean by late? Satine, a wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to!"

Satine laughed at the wizard's response. Legolas mounted the horse, taking a seat in front of her. "You know I am an excellent horsewoman."

"I do not doubt you are."

She glared at the Legolas' back, fighting the urge to hit him with something heavy.

"Satine, you should rest. You were held captives by Uruk-hai for four days, it is best that you take this time to recover your strength. Please Satine do not fight me on this." pleaded Legolas.

She sighed but nuzzled her nose into the soft tunic that covered his back. "I know Legolas. I won't." She wrapped her arms around his waist holding tight as they began to race to their next destination. Even though the ride was jolting and uncomfortable, Satine succumbed to her exhaustion, resting her head against Legolas' back, she dreamt of Rivendell and happier times when all had been at peace.


	14. Edoras

Chapter 14: Edoras

The coffee shop was illuminated in a soft glow from the dim lights that came from the wall scones. Satine twirled her spoon in her cappuccino destroying the fluffy foam. The roguish man before her sipped his latte silently his face impassive. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Ripping upon two packages of brown sugar she mixed the crystals into her drink all the while trying not to explode from the rage that filled her.

The older man watched the lovely young woman that sat across from him, a pang of regret squeezing his heart. "Satine, I know this is unexpected but I want us to fix what had happened to us. Start from new?"

Her spoon clattered onto the polish surface of the wooden table. Satine's voice was tight, "Two years you have never once showed any care about my well being, you never called or tried to contact me in any way. Now you hear from the vine that I'm leaving for China and now you want to fix the mess? Father spare me the bullshit. You had your chance, it's gone now."

Satine's father sighed sorrowfully, knowing that he deserved her anger. He had screwed up his chance with his daughter, had destroyed her trust. "I do love you Satine. You are my only child."

Satine closed her eyes and counted to ten, a lady never lost her composure no matter how much she was pushed. "Father explain to me, how you could love me when you ignored me for the passed two years and for the two years we lived together you did nothing but cast me aside always choosing something else over me. Father I should not be second to a video game not should I find myself fighting for attention against the attention you shower upon your girl friend. I do not like being second best in everything or in your case last in everything."

Satine stood from her seat, moss green eyes glaring into her father's. She hated how much she resembled him, hated how much she had been unwanted by her parents. She hated them for not loving her, hated them for breaking her heart until she felt that she would never recognize love let alone know how.

Her father's voice was filled with panic, "Please Satine sit down."

"No Father, you missed your chance. I can never forgive you for all that you put me though, just as I can never forgive Mother. This is good bye; do not try to contact me again."

Picking up her purse, she left the café never looking back. Her heart broke for the last time in regards to her father, just as it had broken for the last time four years a go because of her mother. In her purse lay the one way ticket to Beijing, China that was set to leave in only a few hours. She had packing to finish and needed to find time to sleep a little before she left on the early morning flight. She walked silently up the sparsely lit street towards her apartment knowing that she had cut off all her strings to her family.

Satine blinked her eyes open, above her were the bright stars nestling in the dark night sky. Raising herself on her elbows she noticed she had been wrapped in a blanket and settled near the fire. Gimli was munching away happily on some meat which she assumed had come from the rabbit that was roasting above the fire. Legolas knelt down in front of her a look of worry upon his handsome face.

Her temples were pulsing and her stomach was growling quite loudly, "How long was I asleep?"

Passing her a leg of rabbit, he said "Over half a day. You slept very deeply I was unable to wake you. Satine you must eat, recover your strength tomorrow we should arrive at Edoras."

Knowing that nothing good had ever come from starving oneself she bit into the warm flesh of the rabbit leg. Much to her embarrassment Legolas watched her eat the meat very closely. As she finished the meat, he passed her another piece. The cycle continued until there was no more meat left.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Legolas.

"Much better, after a little more rest I'll be back to normal. Don't worry Legolas I didn't suffer as much damage as anyone would have thought." She said lightly.

Something was troubling her, Legolas could tell. Her sleep had been restless for most of the day. He felt a twinge of annoyance that she had promised to let him in but she kept so much of her thoughts to herself. What was she hiding? She had promised to be more forthcoming and was to some degree but she still hid much of herself. He watched as she ran her fingers through tangled hair with a grimace on her face.

"I'm going to take some girl time. I'll be back soon."

She stood up taking hold of her bag and disappeared through the trees nearby. He sighed when she disappeared into the trees.

"Laddie do not fret it will take time, let her come to you."

Gimli's gruff voice woke him from his stupor. He was surprised that he was agreeing somewhat with what the dwarf was saying and yet would she ever come to him or would she continued hiding herself? He gave the dwarf a small smile.

Satine pulled back on her newly washed clothing trying to ignore the annoying prod of guilt for not opening up to Legolas about her past. As she ran her fingers in her hair feeling it's silky texture she remembered her old life, her losses, her loves and her obsessions. Everything that she had been slithered back into her mind; memories that had been locked away for so many years came back making her feel uncomfortable. She knew what she had had to become. She was the daughter of Lord Elrond and soon to be leaders of the Elementals. What she had once been had no place in Middle Earth but then why was she longing for a past that she had easily brushed off. She fingered her black leggings wishing for her old clothing.

Her mind remembered her old Chanel perfume, the smell of her leather shoes and the feel of silk and cashmere from her designer clothing. It had been extremely long time since she had had a decent haircut. She didn't even remember her last spa day nor could she remember her last cocktail. In her heart, she comprehended that her old shallow self did not have a place in Middle Earth. Her old lovers Christian Louboutin, Yves Saint Laurent, Dior, Chanel, Prada, Vivienne Westwood and D&G were never going to come back her. She moaned, the sound of a woman remembering the skilled touch of a lover.

Satine get a grip! She wrestled herself back into the present remembering that ear y tomorrow morning they were heading towards Edoras to set free the king from Saruman, god knows that it was going to be one stressful day. She returned to the camp, backpack in tow. When she arrived back both Gandalf and Aragorn had returned to the camp.

"Satine tonight you do not need to take watch. Rest a little more so you may be at your full strength by tomorrow." said Aragorn.

She nodded her acceptance to the offer that her companion gave her. She laid down with her blanket, resting her head on her hands. Satine's mind was filled with images from her past. It terrified her that it still affected her as it had once did. Was her past pain impossible to let go? Would she forever be haunted by it? Satine fell back into a troubled slumber of her father and her….mother.

Legolas watched his companion's fretful sleep. Never had he seen her so troubled, she was always stoic. What troubled this woman? Satine seemed to remain forever the enigma. He felt that he would remain unable to solve her mysteries. He wished that he had more experience with the ways of the world of Men. But would it help him with this woman? An Elemental?

The swishing of cloth brought his attention to Gandalf taking a seat beside him. Gandalf also kept his eyes upon their companion whom was tossing and turning in her troubled sleep. "She is troubling you, Legolas. Never before have I seen you so affected by another being, especially a woman."

"What do you know of her Gandalf? Did Lord Elrond confide in you any information that would explain her strangeness?"

"Lord Elrond did not discuss the inner workings of his adopted daughter. He was very secretive in all subject that included had her as the main topic. Legolas you must understand that lord Elrond wishes her to live which led him to keep all matters regarding her, a secret. The only one whom may answer the questions that you have is the enigma that you are trying to understand."

Legolas had feared that answer for he understood that Satine would not be so easily expose her secrets. He resumed his watch all the while watching Satine's unrest.

Her arm tightened around Legolas' trim waist. The city of Edoras rose before them, a city upon a hill that held an air of despair. She supposed it was lovely when the times were more peaceful but now a cloud of gloom lay thickly in the air. As they passed the city gates Satine felt a cold shiver go through her body setting her on edge. All the villagers that they passed seemed weary of their presence. She was sad that they seemed without hope. They descended their horses before stairs that led to what she assumed was the home where the King lived, though it resembled more of a manor then a castle. As she began to climb the stairs, Gandalf grabbed her arm firmly. "You are not to come with us. Saruman has spies within these walls which could with much ease decipher what you are. Stay with the horses and let none see your face."

White hot anger filled her, the wizard was giving her the most annoying order she had ever received. Her other companions did not meet her eyes. With a huff she flipped up her hood as she grasped the horses' reins.

She resigned herself to play watch dog over the horses while ignoring the intense staring she received from the stable hands. She grumbled under her breath about over protective wizards as she stroked down the horses. Satine was seriously contemplating if she should freeze Gandalf to the stable the next chance she had.

Shouts from outside woke her from her plotting. Grabbing a hold of her weapons she headed to the stables entrance to almost be knocked down by a black horse and rider that sped past her. She stood up watching as an old man walk up the steps followed closely by Aragorn. Deciding that she had followed Gandalf's order well enough she headed up the stairs, receiving a raised eyebrow from Gimli. Grinning at the dwarf she entered the hall. The hall was in a whirlwind of people for it seemed the king's son was dead. All that noticed her gaze her quizzical looks but seemed to find her unimportant much to her pleasure. She kept her hood up for she wanted no distraction in finding her companions. Anyways she had a few words to say to Gandalf about orders.

The funeral happened a few hours later. She had refrained from joining the funeral for she had never felt comfortable in places where emotions ran high. She stood at the entrance to the hall, having a bird's eye view of the proceedings down below. A haunting voice rose in the wind filled with a heart wrenching ballad that she did not understand. A few guards stood around her watching her warily. She supposed one day Gandalf would tell her to show her face. She turned around heading inside to find the room Gandalf had procured for their use.

Closing the door behind her as she scanned the almost barren room, she decided that it would have to do. Satine pulled off her dirty clothing not wanting to stay another minute within their confines. Shuddering at the feel of grime that seemed to coat her it struck her that a bath would not be misplaced. With that decided she began to prepare her bath.

Legolas had stopped listening to the conversation between Gandalf and the King. It seemed that Theoden was completely uninterested in listening to the wizard's council. The elf prince was wondering if the king was thinking ahead for he was sure the king's decision was going to cause more problems then was needed.

Lithe footsteps drew his attention to the entrance behind him. Satine came towards them dressed in clean traveling clothes. It seemed that their companion had found a place to freshen up. She came to a stand beside him. Whispering below her breath she asked, "What have I missed?"

"The king does not wish to risk open war, I believe he will want to take refuge in Helm's Deep." he whispered his reply. Legolas was amused by her reaction; the glower she sent the King might have frozen the very fires of Mount Doom.

They waited in silence during the discussing that was being held between Aragorn, Theoden and Gandalf but to their fears were realized it seemed that Theoden would desire only to go to Helm's Deep. Legolas exchanged a look with Satine, both understood the danger that they were being led into. With the King's decision Satine left the hall.

Legolas watched her leave, wondering what had made her become so reserved. It seemed that the closer he came to her the more she pulled away. Would she forever be such a stranger to him? Would he never be able to break down her walls? Legolas felt a bitterness beginning to grow within his heart, an anger that festered within the muscle in his chest. Aragorn surprised him with the firm grasp that he placed on his shoulder.

"Be patient Legolas…."

The elven prince followed in shocked silence after the rest of his companions. Aragorn always seemed to be able to tell how he was feeling. Such strange friends he had.


	15. The Tomb

Chapter 15: The Tomb

Satine grabbed a hold of her pack. A jolt went through her body bringing goose bumps upon her skin. A familiar voice sounded within her mind. _"Satine I have found what you have been seeking. You can no longer stay with them. It is time for you to find the tomb of the Five Elementals." _

Satine looked behind her. Her companions were moving about packing their things for they needed to leave for Helm's Deep. _"They must not know. None must know. Go now for your paths are now different."_

Satine left the room not once uttering a word towards her companions, all the while trying to ignore the twinge within her heart.

She was surprised how easy it had been to leave the city. The gates had been unguarded as well as the stables. Satine rubbed the neck of the mare that she rode; the twinge of guilt seemed to be growing to the sensation of a dagger's. With a firm grip she urged her mount towards the destination given to her by Galadriel. Time was not on her side.

For two days she rode with little rest stopping only when she or her horse were ready to collapse. She was drawing nearer to her destination which lay deep within Fangorn forest at the foot of the Misty Mountains. Finally in the distance she could see the forest of Fangorn. Satine urged her horse faster. The sun was setting night would be falling soon. She needed to reach the woods for safety. She felt strange traveling alone for she had been in the company of her friends for many months now. She was surprised how much she missed them, especially one in particular… She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts.

She pulled her horse to a halt as she reached the tree line, scanning the dark forest before her. Satine urged her agitated mount towards the woods. Not many would enter the woods, it seemed her mount did not desire to be one of the foolish one's who did. But with some gentle urging she finally had her mount moving into the forest. She had no time to spare. Through the night she urged her horse forward through the forest. Her body was sore and filthy all she desired was rest but she would not let those that counted upon her down.

At noon on the third day arrived Satine stood before the bottom of the mountain before a water fall. _"There is a cavern behind the falls. Within that cavern you shall find what you seek. You are on your own from now on. Good luck… Grand daughter."_

Satine tied her horse to a nearby tree. With haste she stripped herself from her clothing until all that was left was her undergarments. Without hesitation she dove into the lake. The water was turbulent the nearer she came to the waterfall. She used all her strength and the help of the water element to push her to the other side of the falls. With much trouble she finally broke through the falls. Satine pulled herself onto the ledge almost slipping on the slippery rock. Mumbling under her breath she said, "I know I wanted a bath but this is simply ridiculous." Once on her feet she was able to look around the cavern. What she saw was not what she had been expecting. Instead of rock she found white marble and instead of stalagmites she found columns. She felt like she was in a temple. The air within the hall was extremely pure but held a distinct taste of power. She felt her elements grow restless. Never had she ever felt such a power, such pure elemental energy. Cautiously she moved further into the hall. Further and further she went down the marble hall passing column after column. Her lithe footsteps echoed within the empty hall. Finally she came to the end of the hall; her way was blocked by large set of iron doors.

She stood in awe at the engravings that lay upon the iron's surface. Her fingertips traced the outline of the robes of one of the five people depicted as engravings. Each figurine held within their palm an orb. "Why would they need an orb?" Pulling back she found tried to find a way to open the doors. There was no way that she would be able to open those heavy doors alone. A slight discomfort on her foot brought to her attention to the floor. A plaque lay on the floor. Moving back she was able to get a view of what was written.

Satine felt confused for no words were written all that lay upon the plague were ripples. She knelt down placing her hand upon the plague. A jolt went through her making her gasp. The plague began to glow blue and white, flickering between both colors. With a rumble the doors began to slowly open. Pulling her hand away she stood slowly. "I guess there is no turning back now." She said to herself. She passed through the doorway. On the other side was now a circular room made up of marble just as before. Five marble statues stood erect within the circular room, each statue making a point of a star. A piece of recognition from her past came to the front of her mind. A pentacle a symbol of magic, though her knowledge of Wicca was rather small. She moved into the middle of the star looking at the front of the statues. Each statue held in their left hand an orb of a different stone and an object, each different from the other.

The statue that stood at the point of the star held a ruby the size of a soccer ball and a rolled up scroll, which was the Element of Fire. The next statue held an orb of onyx and a hammer which was the Element of Metal. The statue for the Element of Water held an orb of blue moonstone and a plume. The statue depicting the Element of Earth held an orb of amber and an hourglass. Finally the statue for the Element of Air held an orb of diamond and a flute. Satine could not see anything that would be of use to her, "Alright so I found the place, now what?"

"It seems that other Elementals have come to Middle Earth. The questions that weigh upon me is if you will make the same mistakes that we had made? Will you learn from the past to make a better future?"

Satine turned to the statue of Metal were the gruff voice was originating from. Unexpectedly a ghostly figure stood before the statue. "Do I frighten you girl?"

Straightening herself, she said "No you do not. I was not expected to find what I have found. But whom could have foretold what lay within this cavern? For only an Elemental may open those doors and I am no girl."

The ghostly figure let out a booming laugh, "No that you are most certainly not! It has been too long since I have spoken to a woman whom holds such fire. A woman whom is also the first Elemental to be able to control two Elements, I am enchanted. What might be your name?"

"My name is Satine of Rivendell."

"Rivendell? You are no elf… Ah I see you are not from this world. I can almost feel it. Yes you are not from Middle Earth. I might be dead but I know women and you are no average woman. Such confidence in your stance, such a remarkable intellect that glows within your eyes and how courageous you are to speak to me as you do now, you are a goddess."

Satine laughed at the compliments, "I am no goddess. I am but a woman and an Elemental."

The ghost looked at her with intrigue, "Have you find the way to fuse both sides of you then?"

A blush rose to her cheeks. A looked of sadness flickered upon the man's face. "It seems that even now the task of finding the balance between human and Elemental is elusive and incomplete. Now tell me where are the others? Where are Earth, Metal and Fire?"

Satine was hesitant to answer but knew that she must, "As you know I am not from here. I was brought from my world by an Elven Enchantress but the others were brought here by an evil wizard named Saruman-"

"Saruman! Evil! Impossible!" the ghost shouted.

"He has joined forces with Sauron whom-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting once more but tell me everything I must understand all. So much has changed…."

Satine began to tell the ghost all she knew of the history of Middle Earth. A few hours passed as she spoke uninterrupted by the ghost of the Element of Metal. As she finished her tale the ghost remained silent, finally he spoke. "It seems that you are the only hope for the other Elementals. You must save them."

Her voice was filled with determination as she said, "I will free them. I will save them from the fate they had been thrown into."

A smile came to his lips, "As you stand here before me so sure and proud I find myself longing for life once more. You are a remarkable woman, Satine. I can see that you will become a great leader but you must learn how to balance yourself. Already I can see the fight within you. So your attention has been taken by someone, whom?"

Satine was speechless surprised by the extremely personal question he had asked, "He… His name is Legolas"

His smile grew, "An elf! Of course for a woman of your beauty no other would do! But you are hiding something from me, what more is there to this elf?"

"He is my companion, we travel together in the purpose of defeating the evil that consumes Middle Esrth. He is a…prince."

"An elven princeling! Never could I believe such a thing! An elf prince falling for an Elemental? How times have changed. You seem confused, it seems now I will need to tell you a little of history. The first Elementals were born of the Valar we have no parents, unlike yourself. Our race was highly respected by all that lived in Middle Earth. Since we were born of the Valar the elves considered us above them. Elves are strange creatures their respect for us would not let them join with us as a man and woman. Though I wish for you to understand that I am most pleased with these changes. Before we were placed too high upon a pedestal which brought forth horrible arrogance. "

"I'm certain that you know very little about our history. I do believe it is time to tell it. I was the leader of the First Elementals, my name used to be Aelfstan. We were born during the war of the First Age. None knew peace during our lives. Battle upon battle we fought and won. My arrogance grew with each battle won; I had begun to believe that we were the Elements themselves and not Elementals. In my arrogance I demanded that the other Elementals find the essence of their Elements. It took many years to find them all but finally we did. I shall never forget that night when we sealed our fate. In was on the Spring Solstice all of us had gathered within this very chamber each bringing their most treasured object and the essence of their Element. I had found each of us a stone that could contain the essences. With old magic we sealed the essences within their chosen prison. With our new found power we became almost invincible but with power comes consequences. The Elements were displeased with us for we used them as weapons and with disrespect. During our final battle the power of the essence of Elements left us, they abandoned us to our fate. We died that day without any descendants the first and last of our kind until you that is."

"Satine you and the others are the Elementals last chance at joining Middle Earth but sadly your coming here is tainted with our past mistakes. All of you must right our wrongs. You must release the essences."

Satine turned her attention to the glowing orbs that the statues possessed. "How? How can they be released?"

"I cannot tell you for only you can find the way to release them. Take the orbs of the other Elements with you. They will be of much use. It has been a pleasure Satine but it is time for me to return to the Valar. May the Grace of the Valar be with you."

With a small bow she said, "And you Aelfstan."

Aelfstan spirit dissipated leaving Satine alone once more. It would seem that now she was left with the task of taking down the orbs. Raising her hand she called upon the Element of Air to bring forth the orbs. Luckily it seemed that the orbs came with the Element. She placed the five orbs before her but her attention stayed upon only two, the diamond and the moonstone. Gently she placed one hand on each, closing her eyes as she listened to the essences within. They were filled with anger, hate and sadness. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself till she felt peace fill her. She began to try to console the troubled essences within the orbs but they were not so easily amused.

Hours passed as she tried to convince the essences that she was different than those that had sealed them away to their current fate but had little success. She was running out of ideas of how to gain their trust. It came to be that she had only one resort left, hopefully it would work. The essences had suffered much from the hands of the First Elementals now she needed to prove that she was unlike them. Concentrating she opened her mind to the essences letting them free reign to all her memories showing them that she had nothing to hide. Satine flinched as they prodded her mind a little too intently during some memories but kept her mind open. It was extremely uncomfortable but after a few minutes they retreated from her mind.

She opened her eyes to look upon the orbs. Both large gems were pulsing beneath her fingertips, the essences struggling to be free of their gem prison. Cracks formed on the smooth surface of the gems with each pulse. Finally the gems burst open the shards shattering into dust as the ghostly essences flew towards her. A loud gasp escaped her as the essences pushed themselves into her body to her heart. It felt as if she was being stabbed by a knife made of ice. Satine curled herself into a ball hugging herself, to try to soothe the pain but it would not dissipate. Finally it came to be too much, darkness took her.


	16. Helm's Deep

Chapter 16: Helm's Deep

The echo of crunching bone, agonized howls and the rustle of leaving bounced off the cliffs surrounding the clearing. The army of Rohan and the Fellowship watched Fangorn in a mixture of awe and horror. Legolas about, all he could see were worn soldiers, blood tattered friends but no where could he find Satine. A twinge of worry filled him. It had been many days since he had last seen her, since she had left them with no word. He tried to stifle his anger but it was becoming hard the longer he received no words of her whereabouts. He knew she had not left because of fear but then what was the reason then? Why had she deserted them without word or explanation? She had not even left a letter to slightly explain her disappearance; instead she had stolen away like a thief. She had left without a by-your-leave.

A sudden tenseness took hold of Gandalf, his eyes remaining fixed in the distance. A chill went up Legolas' spine, following Gandalf's gaze he tried to distinguish what the wizard was sensing. In the distance a lone figure began to take shape. Legolas could not be certain but he believed it was a man on a horse but he seemed to be alone. What was troubling Gandalf?

Voice resonating with fear, Gandalf called out to the army. "Make haste! Retreat to the forest!" Uncertainty flooded the ranks. Horses becoming agitated with their riders unease. "NOW! You are all no match for this foe!" Gandalf yelled once more.

He felt a strange sense of repetition, this had happened once before with the Balrog in Moria was this foe as deadly as the Balrog? If so they were all in extreme danger. The army hastily made its way back to the stone fortress, Gandalf remaining in the back of the army always keeping an eye on the ever approaching figure.

After the men had all entered the safety of the fortress as Gandalf commanded Legolas joined his companions Gimli and Aragorn whom stood guard with Gandalf before the broken outer wall of the fortress.

"Gandalf what is it? What is it you sense?" asked Aragorn.

"It seems that Saruman sent a foe that none here can match at this time. Tell me is Satine here? I didn't see her in the charge is she in the caves?" the hope in Gandalf's eyes was painful to crush.

"She left without word after you left to find Eomer." was Gimli's answer, an edge of anger in his voice.

A frown came to Gandalf's face but he did not reply. Legolas was surprised by Gandalf's reaction for usually the wizard never seemed troubled for he always seemed to have some insight upon the comings and goings of all. It would seem though that Gandalf had not accounted Satine's disappearance. The figure came over the distant hill and came to a stop. It was a hooded man riding a large bay stallion. Legolas found it quite strange that he stayed there unmoving, waiting.

"Gandalf?" Gimli inquired.

The wizard was not quick to answer instead he unsheathed his sword. They followed his example unsheathing their weapons ready for the wizard's order for action.

"If what I'm sensing is correct we are going to have to face one of Saruman's most powerful warriors. Keep your wits about you this foe is like nothing you've ever faced." warned Gandalf.

"Gandalf, is he an Elemental? Wouldn't it be a bad idea for us to kill him?" asked Aragorn.

"To be honest Aragorn, I do not believe any of us have the power to kill him." said Gandalf very softly.

They tensed at the wise wizard's words. It seemed that after they had defeated an army of Uruk-Hai they would now need to face their most dangerous foe, an Elemental? Legolas sent out a silent plea, Satine we need you here. Why have you deserted us? Why have you left me?

The hooded figure reached behind him to remove a large axe that had been strapped to his back. Wielding the axe above his head the figure charged his mount forward. Coming at the companions at full speed, bracing themselves they awaited the assault.

Satine urged her horse faster. She was almost out of time. Something was not right, she could sense it, smell it. Bitterness filled the air leaving an unwelcome aftertaste in her mouth. _"Hurry little one! You must not be late for your destiny." _

"Grandmother! You are not helping!" screamed Satine.

She knew what it would mean if she was late and she was determined for it not to happen.

A sharp pain shot through Legolas' side as he landed unceremoniously on the ground. Jumping to his feet he notched an arrow aiming at their foe but with each arrow shot before they could reach their target they would disintegrate by flames. Legolas dodge a swing from their foe's large axe trying to find a strategy to have a chance against him but was unable to find one. Gandalf was now standing against their foe but before he could utter a spell he was knocked back. Aragorn ran towards their foe sword raised but was met with a blast of hot flame. Legolas caught his companion as he flew towards him, Aragorn was unconscious. Gimli's battle cry brought his attention to the dwarf as he charged their foe two axes poised for assault but was thrown back by a jet of flame. How could they defeat this foe?

Legolas unsheathed his daggers poised for his attack. Leaping to his feet the elf prince charged towards their foe, dodging the blast of fire sent at him. Finally coming near his enemy he slashed his blade towards his foe's midsection but was countered by his axe. Legolas dodged the slash of his foe's axe that would have cleaved his head right off. He circled his enemy poised for his attack.

"Well pretty boy it seems that you won't go down easily but the sooner I get rid of you, the sooner I can get to the rest of you." said the hooded man. Legolas glowered and braced himself for the downward strike of his foe's axe. Blocking with his blades he held his ground trying to push him back though his foe proved stronger than he had thought. His legs shook from the strain of blocking the axe using what was left of his strength he pushed his foe back while jumping backwards. The axe swung sideways in such a swiftness that left Legolas barely a moment to dodge the swing. In a swift movement to his left he dodged the swing spinning on his heel to slash his daggers at his foes back. His foe's cape slashed open as did his skin, rivulets of blood trickling down his back. With a animalistic growl the hooded man swung his axe in a circular swing. With barely a moment given the elf prince could only raise his blades in counter. The strength behind the thrust send the elf prince flying backwards. A sharp pain tore through his head making his vision fuzzy for a moment as his vision cleared he came to realize that his foe's axe was poised above him. The axe came down towards him he had no time to lift his blades to counter, he resolved himself to the end.

But the strike never came. The sound of metal striking metal made Legolas open his eyes. A lone silver arrow was imbedded firmly in the ground near him. He swiftly swung his gaze above to the cliffs. Standing on top of the cliff, poised like a goddess bow in hand and arrow notched Legolas felt his heart constrict. She had come back. She descended from the cliff upon a cloud arrow never straying from its target. Slowly her feet touched the ground beside him. Satine took her stance beside him eyes fixed on the hooded man.

Legolas stood his eyes unable to leave Satine statuesque appearance. He could barely believe she was here but she was different. Legolas could not stop himself from reaching out and taking a light blue and silver ringlet that lay across her porcelain cheek.

A delicate smile came to her lips, "I had a little make over but we can discuss that later dear. I have a guest to see to." She moved forward, closer to the man whom stood stark still.

"Get out of my way, shawty." said the man.

Satine's eyes widened shawty? She hadn't heard that saying since… So he was one of them. "Why are you doing this sir? By any chance are you trying to get back to the Americas?" asked Satine with a little smugness in her voice.

The man dropped his axe in a clatter and with one swift movement he pulled down his hood to reveal a handsome man of chocolate complexion. A bewildered expression clear on his face. "How do you? Who are you?"

"My name is Satine and I too come from Earth. I was not born in Middle Earth. I was brought here just like you were." she said in a soothing voice. She refused to bring harm to him. He was another Elemental, she would not harm her kind not unless he left no ther choice. Her companions were coming to and slowly getting to their feet. All seemed in awe by her new appearance which led her to believe without a doubt that when this was over she had much explaining to do. But it was time for what was at hand. Slowly she lowered her bow but kept her arrow notched. A pulsing within her overstuffed pack surprised her; it seemed the essence of her new acquaintance wished to meet him.

The look of bewilderment melted away to make way for determination. "I have my orders to go back home, you all must die."

Satine felt a bitter anger fill her heart, this man would sacrifice so many innocent lives and the good of the world for his own gain? It seems she would need to teach him the error of his ways. "So you would sacrifice countless innocent lives to slavery and death to make your ends? Are you even sure that you can return home?" she inquired.

"Of course!" he said with conviction but in his eyes Satine saw a seed of doubt become planted which was then taken over by anger. In fluid motion his large axe lifted into the air and swung towards her. She countered his blow by sending her arrow into the hand that held the axe. She cringed from the sound curdled scream from her foe but knew that this man of action would not listen to her as long as he held an axe within his grasps. The axe clattered onto the ground, lying lifelessly.

She remained on her guard as the man clutched his hand to his chest, his filled with fire fixed upon her. The air around her sizzled with heat but she remained calm. She could tell that he was badly trained he had no chance of defeating her in an element battle. He raised his non wounded hand which sent a blast of flame hurtling towards her. Legolas took hold of her arm pulling her towards him. A small smile came to her lips, touched by the elf's desire to protect but it was misplaced for she would be the one protecting him. A barrier of wind formed around her and Legolas protecting them. She smiled up at the elf that held her within his arms. Growing serious she turned her eyes to the Fire Elemental.

She moved away from Legolas, slowly walking towards her foe. With each step a blast of fire was sent her way but her shield never faltered. She could see that her foe was growing tired. She could also see fear in his eyes, he knew he was outmatched. She stopped before him barely a foot away.

"You have no chance of defeating me." said Satine.

"I have to! I need to save my sister!" screamed her foe.

A surprised gasp escaped those near. "You know the other hostages?" asked Satine.

"Of course I know them!" screamed her frustrated foe.

"You are on the wrong side in this conflict. Saruman even if he could send you back he wouldn't. Listen to me! Have you not considered the reason why he brought you here in the first place? How could you think that after everyone was enslaved by Sauron and Saruman they would let you all go? Think man!" argued Satine.

His face clearly showed an inner struggle, she was reaching him. "I…I….No! I can't believe it!" A large blast of fire burst unexpectedly towards her.

Bracing herself, she expanded her wind barrier to protect all in the immediate area. She was surprised that he could continue his onslaught when he was so drained. His love for his sister is very strong. Satine moved closer still until she could rest a hand upon his heated cheek. He was ill; it would seem that Saruman was not taking care of the Elementals.

The fires died instantly. "Please understand that I will do all in my power to save you and yours from the faith Saruman has placed you in. I will help you save your sister but there is no way to return to the life you once knew. All you can do is make the best of the one handed to you now." Satine's voice was filled with honesty and kindness.

Tears filled his eyes as he fell to his knees, shoulders slumping in defeat. Satine knelt before him, wrapping her arms around him in a show of comfort. She could almost feel her companions' displeasure of her embracing their foe but in her heart she knew that this man would bring her no harm. She nudged up to his feet, leading him towards the fortress, her displeased companions following close behind her.

Maneuvering her wounded comrade into the main hall she placed him on a colt, kneeling before him as she did so. Gently she took his wounded hand in her own, ignoring the protest from her companions. In a swift movement she pulled the arrow out of the man's hand. Quickly she took the wound between her hands, blood seeping through her fingers. Satine's eyes did not waver from her comrade though e broke eye contact when her hands grew blue. Blood stopped seeping from between her fingers tips, the hole she had felt within his palm closing rapidly until she could feel it no more. Slowly she let go of his once injured hand. Satine watched silently as he inspected his hand, a look of awe upon his features. The hall around them burst into murmurs of amazement.

"Tell me your name."

"Lyulf, my name is Lyulf." he said in a still bewildered voice. "How? How did you do that?"

Satine gave a small laugh, "I can teach you many things." Standing she took hold of his hand pulling him up. "Follow me." Without waiting for a response she headed down a hall. Lyulf looked at those around him but all looked as bewildered as he felt. With little choice left he followed her down the hall.


	17. Isengard

Chapter 17: To Meet Saruman

Satine rode at the head of the column with Gandalf and Theoden. Legolas gave a small inaudible sigh which Gimli heard. "Lad she's not gone just a little ways away." Legolas wanted to groan at that. He watched as her blue hair swished elegantly in the breeze, the silver streaks flashing in the sunlight. He never felt so far away from her. He wanted to laugh, a bitter laugh but laugh anyway. Before meeting Satine he had never fallen for any woman or elleth. As a prince he would have had no problem acquiring the affection from any woman or elleth but it seemed that with an Elemental it would not be so easy.

Lyulf came to ride beside the elf prince following his line of vision he smiled when he noticed that he was watching Satine. "Well Dude you are going to have major issues getting that woman." he said with a hint of humor.

"What do you know of the lass!" cried an angry Gimli.

"Hey I just met her but I know women, modern women. That woman is oozing sexuality and confidence you sitting here moping is getting you nowhere closer to getting the woman." Lyulf said with a smirk.

Legolas smiled at the man, "Satine never mentioned Earth before, what is it like?"

"Nothing like this world, where we are from we consider your world to be primitive, medieval. God, we have a bunch of electronics! iPods, Computers and Microwaves for Christ's Sake!"

Both Gimli and Legolas looked at Lyulf in complete confusion. "Nevermind…it's hard to explain but where we are from we live in better comfort than any of the Kings here. That's for sure…" Lyulf turned his attention forward to the looming black tower that had smoke rising from it. He was becoming more and more frightened the closer they came to Isengard. His sister and the other hostage were still in danger, hoping that they were still alive.

"Lyulf! Cover yourself! You are to remain hidden from all that we are to meet until I give the say to reveal yourself. Is that understood?" called Satine.

Lyulf grumbled at the order but lifted his hood until his face could no longer be seen. He was surprised that Satine did the same herself and moved to ride beside the elf and the dwarf. Lyulf smirked when he saw the smile that appeared on the elf's face. He had it bad.

The company arrived at the gate of Isengard but was unprepared for the sight of two Hobbits that were enjoying themselves feasting and smoking.

"Welcome, my lords to Isengard!" cried Merry happily.

Satine turned her attention to the looming tower that lay within a large steaming lake. A small smile came to her lips as she listened to the banter between Pippin and Gimli. The gruff dwarf more than pleased to see their long lost friends. As Merry and Pippin mounted up with Aragorn and Eomer they set off towards the tower. Gandalf turned his horse around addressing both Elementals. "Stay here, we will send word once it is safe. Saruman must not know that we have Elementals within our company." Satine nodded to Lyulf. They stopped their horses at the gate.

Satine dismounted from her horse climbing onto the rock that the hobbits had been sitting on she found some salted pork that had been left untouched. Delicately she nibbled on the tough pork all the while being watched by Lyulf.

"How are we going to rescue them?" asked Lyulf.

Pausing Satine looked out into the lake which had not overflowed, which surprised Satine. The whole river had been flooded into the courtyard and yet it had not overflowed into the forest. Closing her eyes, she called to the waters of the lake asking it of the depth surprised by the answer.

"Lyulf do you remember anything about this place?" asked Satine.

"Like what? All I remember was this huge pit where they bred those disgusting creatures that smelled like crap."

Ignoring the annoyance in his voice she focused her attention on the waters. "Tell me was there an entrance to the tower at the bottom of the pit?"

"Yeah… That's how I left to go to Helm's Deep through the bottom. Why?"

Lyulf watched in confusion as Satine jumped down from the rock "Didn't Gandalf say we needed to keep our butts here?" asked Lyulf.

Satine removed her hood while giving Lyulf a smirk, "I believe it was more of an option then an order. Now turn around and no peeking."

Lyulf turned around, "Ok so why do I need to turn around exactly? Satine what in the world are you up to?" He waited for her response but after a few minutes he turned around. "Satine?" Lyulf looked around but couldn't see her only her clothes… Lyulf ran to the water's edge but couldn't see anything in the murky water. What was she thinking!

Satine swam further down into the depths of the lake relying on the water to show her the way. Finally the led her to the door that would let her in the tower, focusing she showed the water what she desired it to do. The wooden door creaked and groaned but gave way in a matter of moments. She stepped slowly into the now open doorway. As she had asked the water remained suspended in the doorway not flooding the bottom of the tower. Without a moment to loose she ran down the dark corridor. As she turned a few more corners, she was surprised that she had yet to meet one guard on her way. Satine smirked; at least it will make things a little easier. Pulling an arrow from her quiver that lay on her hip, notching it. At the end of the corridor she entered a cylindrical room that went up countless stories. Groaning she now found herself in a bit of a pickle. With a sigh, she began to concentrate.

Calling upon the air, she showed it an image of two humans. She did not have to wait long when the hostages' whereabouts were found. Mounting the stairs that circled the room, she ran to the third story where her element had indicated their whereabouts. As she reached the landing she found but one corridor that was not the least bit illuminated. Cautiously she made her way into the corridor, her steps eerily silent. As she crept further into the corridor the sounds of a creature's harsh breathing came to her attention. On guard she lifted her bow poised for an attack. With the sound of his voice she took aim of her target and released her arrow. The sound of a pained squeal and the thud following it told her that her aim had been true. Quickly she moved forward feeling the wall until she felt the stone be replaced by a solid wood door.

Satne pushed against the door and was surprised that it opened easily. It had not even been locked. Satine entered the dimly lit room finding two figures sprawled upon two piles of dirty straw. Cringing from the show of their mistreatment she hurried to the side of the right figure. Kneeling before the dirty cot she quickly inspected the inhabitant. Gently Satine removed the dirty hair from the figures face revealing a lovely but filthy woman. Gently she shook her trying to awaken her from her slumber but she did not stir. Worried Satine looked the young woman. A gasp escaped her lips as she encountered the stone that had once been used for her capture that lay seemingly innocently around the young woman's neck. Cautiously she lifted the necklace by the woven cord. After it passed over the woman's head she threw it at the wall watching it shatter with much satisfaction.

Without delay she ran to other figure and with little surprised found the same stone around his neck. The man's stone met the same end as the other. A groan from behind her reminded her that they now had to leave.

"Aren't you just too pretty to be working with this asshole? What's with the underwear?" said the woman.

Turning around she sent the woman a sweet smile, "I don't work for Saruman. I am here to get you out of here. Lyulf is worried about you."

"Lyulf!" she gasped, "So he's alive? Thank God!"

Satine pulled the woman to her feet, "Help me with him. We need to leave now."

They had much difficulty supporting the man for he was easily twice their size. But finally with much struggle they were able to maneuver him out the door. Down the dark corridor they fled. They crept down the steep stairs with much difficulty but after much struggling they were able to reach the bottom.

Panting the young woman said, "When is he going to wake up!"

As if hearing her, the man groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Where am I? What-"

Satine cut him off, "No time. Walk!" All three ran hastily down the corridor towards the exit. Satine heard grunts and squeals from up ahead. Notching her arrows she let them fly, hitting their marks. They stepped over the bodies finally reaching the exit. She smiled at the surprised gasps that came from behind her. Concentrating she urged the water to form a bubble around them. "Do not be afraid we have a long way to go to the surface." She said.

"Ok I missed something who's the hot girl in underwear again?" asked the still drowsy man.

"Don't know but she knows my brother we better move, come on Ander!" she said.

"Well aren't you just full of information Rochelle!" Ander said.

Satine looked behind her but neither of her companions seemed inclined to join her within the bubble. With a smile she reached over grabbed their arms and pulled within the bubble.

Gandalf's angry shout shocked the party, "Where is she! Has that woman lost her senses!"

Legolas looked about the gate but found no sign of Satine. Lyulf was still standing at the gate looking a little uncomfortable under Gandalf's scrutiny. Gandalf dismounted from Shadowfax moving to stand in front of Lyulf. "Where is she?" he repeated.

"I…I… I'm not really sure… She kinda just split after you left. She left her clothes he-"

"Her clothes!" asked a shocked Thedoen. All exchanged uncomfortable looks while Gandalf was shocked into silence.

"Its great being with all of you again." laughed Merry.

Eomer whispered to Aragorn, "Does Satine usually goes without her clothes?"

Aragorn and Pippin laughed. Aragorn was the first to recover, "No Lord Eomer but I believe she makes it a mission to go against any order she is given. That's the way our Satine is."

Eomer looked puzzled, "I believed that my sister was one of a kind but it seems more women have this inability to follow orders."

"Satine is very spirited." smiled Pippin.

"It seems she has the loyalty of all her companions."

Gimli laughed as he overheard Eomer, "She has more then just our loyalty she holds our respect. She is a powerful warrior and a kind woman when she likes you that is!"

They erupted into laughter, though the dwarf spoke only truth.

The surface of the water of the lake began to ripple. All eyes turned to the lake, poised for anything that appeared. Gandalf moved closer arms crossed over his chest, a scowl upon his face. Blue hair began to emerge from water's surface, followed closely behind by two others. Satine emerge from the water bow clutched in her hand. Legolas jumped down from his horse, removing his cloak as he did so. He had once been fortunate to see her as she emerged from the river wearing barely any clothing but he did not want them to be as fortunate. He waded into the water waiting as she began to emerge fully. He wrapped his cloak around her form preserving her modesty. Satine smiled at Legolas, amused by his care or was it possessiveness? Satine walked out of the lake heading for Gandalf with a sly smile on her face.

"Satine I gave you a direct order for you to stay put! You could have been injured, anything could h-"

She cut him off, "Gandalf stop it I'm not a child I knew what I was doing. Let it be, they are safe as am I." She walked passed him to go grab her clothing. All eyes turned to the two new companions.

Lyulf had a large smile on his face, "Rochelle! You're safe!" Brother and sister embraced one another in a touching reunion.


End file.
